Elvis House
by Handsome Awkward
Summary: A kid is left in the hallway of House's building. His mother is nowhere to be found his dad didn't want him. What's a House to do?-chapter nine and up moved to the M rating.
1. Meeting the Enemy

**Elvis House**

**A/N: I need to refresh my writing senses. I haven't written for a WHILE! But It's time to make a fresh start and then I SHALL continue my other stories that you guys are so gloriously in love with. New Idea. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, will not ever own House or any of the characters…sad but true.**

--

December. A month to see the leaves changing, as well as the weather. The month of cold nights and clear skies. A good month.

Yeah…right.

For Gregory House it was a month of procrastination, hypochondriacs, and booze. Oh, yeah and not to mention Vicoden. Yu-UM

The stupid game on his computer froze up and he had to turn it off, the stupid ball on his desk was in the hands of the stupid number 13 who makes him STUPID, and the stupid patient is stupidly sick…er then before. Stupid December, stupid Princeton…stupid hospital.

Stupid…cake? He smelled cake. Chocolate cake…sweet.

He smiled, almost childlike, to himself as he limped…practically giddily, out of his office. Cake.

He limped toward the smell… trying not to lose track of the wonderful aroma. It gradually pulled him to Wilson's door. He was confused.

Opening the door, House walked in to see Wilson hurriedly pushing something in his desk drawer- and the glorious cake sitting atop his desk. Wilson mumbled something and then looked up as if nothing had happened.

"Hey House." He said all too cheerily.

"What is that."

"It's a contraption of…sugar, chocolate, eggs and flour….some people like to call it a cake."

"First of all I know what IT" he pointed at the cake dramatically, "Is but I was talking about what you put in the drawer, and second of all cake has more ingredients than just sugar, chocolate, eggs and flour." He sat down in front of the desk.

"How you know that is beyond me." Wilson said rolling his eyes.

"How I know that you have something fishy in that drawer?" House squinted his eyes.

"No, how you know how to make a cake."

"My mom taught me."

"How to look in people's drawers?"

"No, how to bake a cake. God, Wilson, listen every once in a while." He sighed.

"Do you want a piece?"

"Of what's in that drawer? I don't even know what it is."

"Now who's the bad listener?"

"Sure."

Wilson stared at him for a bit wondering what the 'sure' was for. House tapped the front of his desk in haste. "Well? Get to cutting."

"Ah, right." He cut the cake and put it on a "spare" napkin he just "happened" to have lying in his office.

House took a large bite and nodded his approval. "Damn good cake." He said with his mouth full.

Wilson cringed.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I smelled it."

"The thing in my drawer?"

"Oh, God! The cake for crying out loud!" House said frustrated tone. He downed the rest of chocolate-y goodness and licked his fingers clean. "So why did you use the fan to persuade me to come get the cake?" House asked dully.

"How did you-? You know what? I don't even care." Wilson sighed and leaned back, "I needed to talk to you."

"…And taking a fan in one hand and a fifty pound cake in the other to blow the aroma into my office so I'd follow the smell here and eat it with you was the way to do that? You could have just paged me."

"Yes." He sighed again like the drama queen he was, "I could have."

"What's so important?" House said with an eye roll.

"I just need you to…um…let me stay at your house."

House groaned.

"One night!" He practically shouted, "I promise you House…one night. NO longer!"

"Fine. But don't…do that thing."

"What thing?"

House smiled, "That thing with your nostrils…they flare weirdly…bums me out."

"Right."

--

"Don't do that!" House yelled as Wilson put his feet up on his table.

"You do it all the time!" Wilson accused.

"Yes, but its MY home. I don't approve of VISITORS making themselves at HOME in MY home!"

"That was selfish on SO many levels." Wilson said as he put his feet back on the ground.

"That's me." House said with a sigh and a snap of his beer opening. He fell back onto the couch with a grunt and a thump and put his feet on his table with great exaggeration. Wilson gaped at him and then shut his mouth just as quickly.

--

"Kudos to you! Breakfast." House smiled, "You know? That makes you my bitch."

"In who's opinion?"

"Dunno…but you cooked it for me."

"I cooked it for MYSELF."

"Fifteen silver dollar pancakes, I'd say about six eggs, a bunch o' bacon, I'd go on but I think you get my drift…pig." He put a piece of the crispy bacon in his mouth.

"I made it…for…lunch? All right I was concerned that you wouldn't eat today."

"Aww, now that makes you my mom and my bitch."

"Yes…that's not creepy at all."

"I know right?" House smirked and pulled himself away from the table.

"Where are you going?" Wilson asked putting his fork down.

"Now you're my wife. Lock the door on your way out." Wilson rolled his eyes and resumed eating.

--

"Gee thanks for leaving the mess to me." House muttered when he came into the kitchen only to be surprised that Wilson had cleaned up the mess, "Now he's my maid." He huffed and grabbed a mug from the cabinet above him.

He sat down at the table and looked around his apartment, thinking. He did not want to go to work today, any day…but today was supposed to be his day off. Damn hospital. He drank the remnants of his coffee and went to stand up when there was a small knock on his door. Very small. Almost too small to even hear. He limped toward the door and leaned closer to it.

"Who is it?" He asked gruffly.

No reply.

He opened the door with force and the person standing behind it jumped back startled. House looked down.

"Aren't you a little short to be knocking on strangers doors?"

The small child looked up at him with fear in his eyes.

"Gunna cry?" he asked the non-responsive kid, "'cuz I don't do crying."

The small child shook his head back and forth.

"Good." House stared for a moment, "any particular reason you're here?"

The kid pulled out a note and held it up.

"I can't read."

The kid still held it out.

"Don't like cookies…if you're intending on selling me some…"

the kid's hand was still in the air.

"Fine." He grabbed the piece of paper from the small fingers.

He opened it and read over it carefully. "What does this mean?"

The kid's shoulder's shrugged.

"I'm not your dad."

Silence.

"I don't even like kids."

Nothing.

"This note isn't written to me…it's written to David Brent. I think you've got the wrong apartment kid."

Tears formed in the kid's eyes.

"What?" House sighed.

He shook his head and looked down.

House sighed again, this time in sympathy, "he didn't want you?"

He shook his head again.

"Well, um…I don't know what to tell you kid." House stated starting to get nervous.

The child looked up with big blue eyes and stared pitifully into House's.

"Ugh…come in." He opened the door more and let the small child walk into his apartment. "you have a name? Nevermind it's here…uh" he read the note again, "What the hell kind of name is Ronald? Geez."

The kid looked up.

"Alright…Ronald…do you like TV?"

The kid nodded his approval.

"Great. Um, there's the television and there is the remote…and there's the couch. Have fun."

He smiled and pulled himself up on the couch. "I'm just gunna make a call and…yeah."

House grabbed the phone and dialed the familiar number. It rang three times. He sighed, disgusted, always exactly three times.

"Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Lisa Cuddy speaking." She said with an obviously busy tone.

"I have a kid." He stated simply pulling out a chair in the kitchen.

"Who is this?" Cuddy asked taken away from whatever she was doing.

"What do you mean who is this? Who else could this be? Jesus."

"Sorry, I'm not used to the misanthropic asshole calling me at eight in the morning telling me he has a kid. You're right, my fault."

"Okay. Sarcasm is not a pretty color on you."

"You have a kid." She said ignoring his statement.

"Yes. He is about four feet high and doesn't have a mom. Or a dad evidently."

"so it's not exactly your kid."

"No, It's David Brent's kid but David Brent want's nothing to do with the ankle biter. Can't blame him either…kid doesn't talk."

"Alright…What am I supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know. Help me out a little here, I'm not good with kids."

"Well, what's he doing?"

"He's watching TV."

"He's watching TV."

"Great, now that we have that settled…"

"I'm just confused as to why you called me."

"Mother Goose was busy."

"Why don't you just bring him in."

"Fine…But you're going to help me."

"I'm just reveling in the fact that you called me for…_help._" She said with an obvious smile in her voice.

"Oh shut up." He hung up the phone and limped toward the living room. "Blondie. Come on."

The kid jumped at that particular nickname and pulled himself from the leather couch. He grabbed his suitcase and House put a hand out, stopping him. "You won't be needing that."

He dropped the suitcase and walked up to House's limping form. House grabbed his coat and cane pulled the door open. They walked out of the apartment and into the after-snow weather. "Car's this way." He muttered and pointed across the street. House stepped off the curb and walked a few steps before he realized the kid wasn't following. He turned on his heel.

"I'm not allowed to cross the street on my own." He said in a whisper.

"You're not on your own." House stated.

Ronald held out his hand. House stared at it grimly. He finally sighed and grabbed it with his free hand. The small steps didn't match his long strides so he had to slow down. He opened the door to his beat up gray car and let the kid inside first. He didn't feel like going all the way around to the passenger's side so he let the kid crawl across the seat. He landed in the driver's seat with a thump and threw his cane in the back seat. He turned the ignition on and pulled out of the narrow parking spot.

After a couple of minutes of driving the kid sighed uncomfortably and shifted.

"What?" House asked in frustrated tone.

"I have to pee."

"Well, wait."

"I have to pee now."

"Well, wait."

"I HAVE got to pee!"

"Jesus, Ronald McDonald, WAIT!" He yelled.

The kid looked at him and then looked down, he started to cry.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Come on now. I'm sorry. Okay, Please don't cry." House whined. He looked down and then at the kid. The hospital was a mile away. He just had to make one mile. "I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry. Um. Music do you like music?" The kid was sobbing now. Practically screaming. "Come on now. I didn't mean to yell." The screaming was making his head throb and his grip tighten on the steering wheel. He pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. His spot was close to the doors and for that he was extremely grateful.

"Alright." He said in an alarmingly calm voice. "Let's get out and let you get your business done."

The kid was still crying. House reached behind him in a painful stretch and pulled his cane from the back seat. He opened the door and stepped out onto the frozen ground. He planted his cane on the ground that wasn't icy. He put all of his weight on his left leg and focused his concentration on getting the screaming kid out of the car.

His right foot went out and hit a patch of ice. His weight was gone and he was sent soaring toward the door of his car. It slammed shut as he hit it and with a thump he landed on the cold hard ground.

He groaned in pain. And rolled on his back only to see the crooked smile of the small Ronald in the window. He was laughing. At him. The kid was laughing at him lying on the ground. And for once in his life he didn't feel angry toward the laughter of someone. The kid wasn't trying to help him get up, wasn't saying 'poor House', pointing in sympathy or pity. He was laughing.

House smirked and realized. This was the beginning of something very weird.

tbc


	2. Guts and Balls

**Bubbles- Yay. I love all of these reviews. Fantastic. I'm glad you like it.**

**Sans Amoure AKA S.A****- I'm definitely glad you liked it. And here is chapter two.  
**

**Momsboys- here it is. Enjoy.**

**Scheggia****- Glad you liked it. **

**Carla Fox- I'm glad you liked it and I did try my best to get House as in character as I could. **

**Grey's-Harry-fan- I actually did get this from Big Daddy. I'm trying my best to change it up but I loved the concept. It won't be exactly (obviously) like the movie but it will be similar. And it definitely won't end like Big Daddy did.**

**Critical Blues- Thank you for your review on this story and Green-eyed Monster. I'm glad you like it and I should be getting some Huddyness in there soon.**

**HotlipsPierce- I'm glad you enjoy it and this chapter should answer the question.**

**Metaphoric.Love- I am very glad that you liked it. Keep in mind I only wrote it in a couple of minutes but I assure you the next chapter will be at least a smidgen better.**

**Tina- Wow. Thank you so much for that constructive review. The whole story fell on that one word that was mentioned twice and could have been easily looked over. But, don't worry, I changed it just for you. **

**A/N: thank you for all of the great reviews. I really appreciate it. (I think I've said that enough...:) )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or the concept of Big Daddy. Just my own little twist. Enjoy.**

**(Warning: Constructive reviews only if you're going to flame And at least put something encouraging…if you don't like the story don't read it. It's honestly not that hard. Just stop looking.)**

---

"Funny?" House asked loudly through the window with a grunt. He pulled himself up laboriously.

The kid nodded vigorously.

"Well thank you. I suppose if something is funny you _should_ laugh." He muttered and rolled his eyes and re-opened the door to the car. "Alright come on." The kid carefully got out of the car and shut the door in an adorable way. Both of his hands were on the side and he seemed to brace himself as he shut it with all of his might. Even House had to smirk at that.

Ronald walked slowly beside him and House had to walk even slower than before to keep up with him now. He was nervous but he would never tell a stranger that. He wouldn't tell the man he had only spoken a sentence to that he was nervous.

The walk took longer than House had experienced and by the time they got to the sliding doors he had had at least five people give him odd glances. They walked through the lobby and more looks were thrown their way causing Ronald to walk more slowly than ever before. House turned and realized the problem. He didn't want to be nice to the kid…he didn't even know him. But the slow walking was doing him damage to his leg. He stopped abruptly and turned to the kid.

Ronald backed up a step, startled at the sudden movement. House took of his jacket and scarf and hat and gave it to the kid. He looked confused.

"Put it on." House stated with a monotone.

He did. The hat went over his eyes and the jacket went past his feet. The scarf had to be wrapped around twice, which covered his throat, mouth, and nose. His face couldn't be seen and he probably could barely breathe. House grabbed the arm of the coat and dragged the small blond boy down the hall to Cuddy's office. Once at the door House pulled up the hat and looked into the kids' bright blue eyes.

"She's nice." He stated simply and opened the door. Cuddy was at her desk when he walked in.

"House." She turned away from her computer screen and took off her glasses.

Ronald walked into the room timidly behind House. Cuddy smiled at the kid smothered in House's clothes.

"Did he dress himself?" She asked laughing slightly as she walked toward the two of them. Ronald backed up slightly.

He had met too many new people today. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." Cuddy said gently as she put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled under the scarf and pulled the hat off his head. House helped him pull off the jacket and scarf.

"Ronald, Lisa, Lisa, Ronald." He introduced the two of them. House noted Cuddy's odd look when he mentioned the kids' name was Ronald and almost laughed.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Ronald."

"McDonald? You still have to pee?" House asked with a grimace. Cuddy gave House a glare when the nickname came out of his mouth.

He nodded. "Great. Follow me." He turned and Cuddy gasped. "What?" House asked with an irate tone.

"Your back." She tried to hide her smile.

"Is wet. I know. I fell."

"On his butt." The kid giggled.

"Oh haha. It's hilarious that a cripple slipped on some ice." House said with no smile on his face.

Cuddy laughed quietly and winked at Ronald.

"He was funny. He fell on the door and on the ground."

House just glared at the blond child and Cuddy stifled her giggles.

"Whatever." House said dramatically and grabbed the kids' shoulder. "We'll be back."

They walked down the hall. Ronald was timid again and House was standing a little closer than before, albeit trying to comfort the child. He slowed his strides down again and let the kid do the leading. Once they got to the men's room House stood at the sinks and waited for Ronald to go.

He just stood there.

"What's up kid?"

"I'm scared."

"You're seven."

"I'm five."

"Same thing. All right. You just whip it out and do your business."

"Will you do it with me?"

House's eyebrows shot up almost to his hairline. "Well, it's sort of a private thing. I'm not sure about the rules but…I don't believe I'm supposed to be…doing that."

"I just don't want to do it alone." He said looking up into House's eyes.

Something about the big blue orbs made House almost…weak. He gave in.

"Fine but… don't get used to it. You have to learn to use it on your own. I'm not going to be peeing next to you until you're twenty-five."

"Okay." He said eagerly. And practically ran to the urinal.

"Weird." House muttered and followed.

--

House opened the door to Cuddy's office and let Ronald go in first. He walked shyly to the couch and propped himself up beside the arm. House closed the door and stood close to it.

"So, Ronald, how are you?"

"I don't know." He smiled.

Cuddy laughed. House had to admit. She was okay with kids. and the kid, though it killed him to admit even to himself, was alright.

"Well what do you know?"

"I know how to blow a bubble gum bubble."

"A bubble gum bubble?! Well that's great cuz it just so happens, I have some gum right here in my drawer."

"I love bubble gum!" Ronald shouted happily.

"I do too." Cuddy said grabbing the pack she kept ready at her desk. She gave him a piece and took a piece of her own. Her hand held out the package toward House but he shook his head.

House watched as Cuddy and Ronald blew bubbles for a moment before deciding to head over to Wilson's office.

"Um, McDonald you stay here with Lisa and I'll be back later."

"You're leaving?" He asked quite pitifully.

"Yeah, but only for a minute."

Ronald looked up at him with his big, blue, weakening eyes and House bit back a sigh. "You can come with me. If you want, I mean." He said passively.

"Yes please." He nodded. "Thank you for gum Lisa."

"Amazing." House said shaking his head.

"What?" Cuddy asked with a laugh.

"He's with me for an hour and he doesn't make a peep. He's with you five minutes and he's reciting the Gettysburg Address."

"Jealous?"

"Pfft. No. Just curious." House scowled as he grabbed the kids' shoulder again.

Cuddy listened as they shut the door to what Ronald had to say, "What's the Gettysburger Address?" She laughed and went back to her business.

--

"Yes, Mrs. Anderson of course we will definitely do our best."

"But it is cancer?"

"Of the breast. There are ways to get past this. We can get you into chemotherapy. We will do our best to help you through this."

"Thank you Dr. Wilson. I really appreciate this."

"It's really no problem. Your next appointment is to be scheduled with Ms. Billings outside."

"Thank you again." She smiled and opened the door to a blond kid. "Oh, hi there son."

He just stared.

She smiled uncomfortably back at Wilson and stepped past Ronald. As she walked down the hall the kid stepped into Wilson's office and closed the door.

"Can I help you?" Wilson asked in his best fatherly tone.

He stared.

"Or not. That's fine too. Have a seat if you want." Wilson said shifting in his seat. What was it about this kid that made everyone uncomfortable?

Ronald did. He pulled himself, for the fourth time that day, into a sitting position and stared at the brown-eyed doctor.

"Um…Do you…want something?" Wilson asked with a slight cough.

The little boy didn't move a muscle.

"You have to go potty?" Wilson asked in a terrible baby voice.

Ronald raised his eyebrows and Wilson sat back in his seat, embarrassed.

"Well, Do you want me to call for your mommy?" He asked again in a baby voice.

The kid stared.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do here. What's your name?"

Nothing.

"How old are you?"

Silence.

"Do you have a mom?"

The awkward tension was getting thicker and thicker. Wilson didn't know what to do.

"I told you to wait. You weren't supposed to go in yet." House said shutting the door quickly and sitting down beside Ronald on the couch. He whispered something in his ear and Ronald got up and went out on the balcony. "I've got a proposition Jimmy."

"Who is that?" Wilson asked alarmed.

House snapped his fingers, "Hey! Proposition."

"What is it?"

"You take the kid and I won't hound you about why you spent the night with me last night."

"I'm not taking the kid. I don't even know him."

"Like I know him. He just showed up on my doorstep an hour after you left."

"Well, take him to an adoption agency. You can't just give away a kid or keep him for that matter."

House rubbed a hand over his face, "I don't want to take him to an adoption agency for someone to just…take him."

"You care…about a kid you met an hour ago?"

"An hour and a half ago and no I don't care. I'm just…He laughed."

"What?" Wilson asked genuinely confused.

"I fell outside on the ice and he laughed."

"So you want to get rid of him because he made fun of you."

"No, He laughed! Don't you get it? He doesn't care that I have a limp, that I'm a horrible person, that I have a sharp tongue. He laughed. It's great." House stated with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"So you want to keep him."

"What the hell am I going to do with a kid?"

"So you want to get rid of him?"

"He laughed!"

"Make up your mind House. You either want the kid or want to get rid of him. There's no grey area here."

"What if I gave him to Cuddy? She likes kids."

"You just don't listen do you?"

"I'm going to go talk to her."

"Yes, and I'm going to sit here and be invisible." Wilson muttered.

"McDonald! Lets go."

The kid looked back through the glass door and came into the office smiling with his hands cupped.

"What is that?" House asked bending down slightly.

"Spider."

He opened his hands and a fingernail-sized spider was walking along the palm of his hand.

"I want to name him Sammy."

"Weird." House muttered again. As they left Wilson behind to stare in awe at the child.

--

"You want me to...keep this kid?" She whispered utterly shocked.

House looked back at the child resting on the couch with his spider in hand.

"Yes."

"You want me to keep a kid I met fifteen minutes ago."

"For one thing...will people stop giving me times? It's damn confusing. and another thing: yes. I would like you to keep the kid.

"That's completely ridiculous. I cannot keep a kid I just met. That's a huge step."

"No one wants him."

"And that's why you want him."

"I don't want him. I want you to take him."

"Because you trust me."

"Because you want a kid."

"You just don't want to give him up because you like him."

"He laughed at me."

"And you like that. You like the fact that he has the guts to laugh at his superior."

"He's not a doctor."

"You have a team."

"He's not a...whore."

"Which I hope is a good thing."

"He's not my mother."

"Which is obvious. House I can't just take in a kid."

"Come on. I never ask for anything."

"Oh please!"

"Okay. But...Look at him." House said in the best 'isn't that just adorable' voice.

The kid was sitting with spider in hand watching as the black bug crawled around his fingers. He giggled and looked up at the two that were staring at him.

"House."

"Alright. Think about it. and I'll go to my office and not bug you. I won't bug you at all. Not today. Oh, no." He gave his best farewell bow and grabbed the kids' shoulder again.

--

"You like music?"

Ronald nodded.

House sat in his office chair with the blinds closed and the kid sitting on his yellow recliner.

"What kind."

"Barney."

House cringed. "Barney? Really?"

"YES!" the kid said defensively.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Didn't mean to offend your purple highness."

"I love you. You love me. We're a happ-"

"Stop right there McDonald. We will not be singing baby songs in my office. It's too cool in here to be beltin' out dinosaur tunes."

"I love Barney. He's big and happy and dances."

"He's gay."

"Gay?"

"Barney is gay. Purple dinosaur? dancing around with DD?"

"Barney is gay." Ronald repeated. And smiled. "I don't like Barney anyway."

"Damn straight."

"Damn straight!"

House smirked.

"How about food? What kind of food do you like?"

"Butter!"

"Butter? just butter."

"Yes."

"That's gross."

"Its good."

"Gross."

"Good."

"Just because you say it's good doesnt change the fact that I think its gross."

"You're a doody head."

"Wow. That was just mean." House frowned and threw his lacrosse ball at the child who caught it with his chest.

"Ow!" He yelled. and threw it back. It fell short coming in contact with the corner of House's desk and shooting off only to bounce of the wall and to the ground.

"Go get it." House said as the phone rang.

Ronald jumped up from the chair and picked up the ball. He threw it up in the air and caught it slapping both hands together.

"New Jersey Morgue you kill 'em we chill 'em...  
no mom this is not really the New Jersey morgue...  
I know it was rude...  
sorry, next time I'll check the caller ID...  
No I don't...  
No I don't...  
No I don't...  
.okay...  
If you want but I wont be here...  
anywhere...  
fine...  
fine...  
fine...  
I said fine...  
okay...  
yeah...  
yeah...  
alright I love you too...  
Yes i do.  
otherwise I wouldn't have said it...  
Alright bye."

As soon as he hung up the phone he felt his ball bounce of his head and onto his pen holder sending pens and pencils flying everywhere. Ronald was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Where in the world did you learn to throw things at people?" House stated sarcastically.

"Damn straight!"

"Great."

This should be fun.

--


	3. Water, Presents, and Invatations

**A/N: So many great reviews so little time. THANKYOU FOR ALL OF THE GREAT REVIEWS! WOOT.**

--

"Did you get laid? At least tell me you got laid." Foreman asked putting down the newest patients' folder on the conference table.

"No, but we did have a good time." Chase's Australian drawl followed.

"Good time? Not a great time I presume."

"It's not all about that." He sighed.

Foreman laughed, "Yeah, she probably just didn't like your floppy hair."

Chases' face reddened, "My hair is not floppy."

"It's floppy." Cameron said sitting down to her laptop.

"Whatever." He muttered.

The few second silence was interrupted by a crash in the other office. The three fellows looked up and toward the door in curiosity.

"What was that?" Chase asked.

"Do I look like I'm in there?" Foreman retorted.

A few strung curses were heard and then the door opened to House, soaking wet.

"What happened to you?" Cameron asked standing up from her seat.

"Pissed." House said grabbing a mug from the sink and filling it up with water.

Foreman rolled his eyes but kept quiet.

House turned the faucet off and quickly turned around. No one saw the blond kid come silently through the room with a cup of his own. House limped carefully a few steps and stood still. The kid was smiling, not noticing the three others in the room.

House shook the water out of his hair with a dog-like movement and flung the water in front of him.

Cameron gasped, "What are you doi-"

The kid was soaked, laughing. The team was stunned to silence.

"Round two. Coffee. Shit burns."

"Shit burns." The kid said still giggling. He still had remnants in his cup and threw the rest of it on his opponent. House jumped slightly at the, still not familiar, moisture.

"Oh that's it McDonald." He said with a frown on his face. He grabbed the sprayer in the sink and turned the water on full blast. He pulled the trigger and the kid was screaming with laughter when the spray hit him.

Speechless.

The entire team was speechless. House actually smiled, but covered it quickly when the child came at him at full blast hitting him in the stomach to get the sprayer away from him. They were wrestling for it, getting the entire backside of the office wet. House was on the ground with the kid on top of his chest pointing the sprayer into his face. Water was up his nose, in his eyes, and his mouth. He shook his head back and forth trying to get the kid to stop.

"TRUCE, TRUCE…. I call…. A truce!"

The kid pulled back and smiled wide. "I win." He said simply.

"This was not a game. You almost blew out my computer. That was not cool."

The kid simply smiled.

"I. Win."

"Yes, yes fine you win. Big deal, you cheated."

"I WON!" He yelled and jumped off of Houses water soaked chest. House pulled himself up off of the ground with a wince. His face was dripping and his clothes were stuck to him.

"You are the queen of doodyheads."

The kid just stayed smiling up at him. "I still won."

He bent down to where he was face to face with him, "It. Was. Not. A. Game."

"You're just damned mad cuz you didn't win! Loser."

"Buttface." House muttered childishly.

The kid frowned and gave a final spray to his groin.

"Nice." House said with a sigh. "Go to my office. And clean up your mess."

Ronald stuck his tongue out and turned right toward the team. His smile turned into a frown very quickly as he backed up into House. His face went solemn and he stared silently as he backed up inches closer to House. House put a hand on the kids' shoulder in the way he had grown accustomed to in the past three hours and pushed him toward the other office.

He pushed the door opened swiftly and led him to his office chair. He grabbed some tissues and wiped the kids' hands off.

"You can play games. I have loads, and if you get bored with that, surf the Internet…isn't that what you kids are into these days."

"I'm five." He repeated.

"I know." House said over-dramatically. He sighed, "Barney is on there."

"REALLY?!" He asked excited, But sobered when he remembered what House had said before, "Barney is gay."

"Yes he is. But I'm not going to forbid you to watch him." He said rolling his eyes.

Ronald smiled and turned to the computer screen quickly. House pulled up a site and eventually found Barney episodes for the kid to watch.

"I'm going to keep this door opened, but I have to go in there and do my job."

"What's your job?" The kid asked not knowing anything about this stranger.

"I'm a doctor." He said in a dramatic whisper. "A secret agent spy doctor who can figure out mystery illnesses known to no other man. I am the alpha male, the king, the one and only."

"WOW." The kid whispered in awe.

"Yes, wow. It is very wow indeed." His eyes widened exaggerating his point.

"Go do your secret work." He said smiling.

"Thank you child. You will now be the heir of all my treasures."

He giggled, "I don't even know what that means."

House let out a short (incredibly short) laugh that shocked him. He didn't laugh. This kid was getting to him.

--

"Who's the patient and is he or she dying?" House asked sitting down beside Cameron. She couldn't stop staring at him. He leaned closer to where their shoulders were touching and whispered ever so loudly in her ear, "Do your job and leave my lovely pectorals out of this."

She blushed and turned her head away quickly. "I wasn't looking." She muttered to no one in particular.

Foreman held back a laugh, and Chase smiled.

"So…who's the kid?" Foreman curiously asked.

"My…colleague." He stated simply, "What's with the patient he asked for the second time this sitting." House was sarcastic, they knew, but he seemed almost…giddy. The word actually sent a shiver through Foreman as he thought it.

"She could have arthritis. It causes the- "

"Shhhh shh shhh." House said with a wave of his hand, "Arthritis wouldn't cause the seizure. Has nothing to do with it."

"I was going to say joint pain." Cameron said miffed.

"No need! She had a seizure. Who cares if her pinky is stiff." House said leaning back on two legs of his chair.

"_I love you, you love me, we're a happy fam-I-ly with a great big hug, and a kiss-" _Ronald was practically yelling the song.

"KNOCK IT OFF MCDONALD. I SAID NO GAY BARNEY SONGS!" House bellowed toward the other room making his fellows jump.

Ronald jumped in the room. "I love Barney though!" He almost looked as if he was going to cry.

"Geez. Don't do that!" House said groaning. He got up from his chair and picked the boy up by his waist with one arm, holding him as if he was holding a sleeping bag. He turned him right side up and into the office chair. He knelt down and thought of anything to make the kid stop sniffling.

Headphones. He grabbed the headphones off his desk and fit the end into the speakers.

"Listen and watch…. Quietly." He ended with a whisper. He stood up to leave but was caught by the child's hand on his arm.

The kid whispered to him, "Hey."

"What?" He knelt down again.

"What's your name?" Ronald's head tilted to the side.

"Elvis." He stated without a moment's thought.

"Ohh. Cool." The kid smiled at that and grabbed the headphones and put them on.

--

"Alright. This is the hell I like to call Clinic Duty." House said grabbing the kids shoulder again.

"Hell?"

They entered the clinic and House pulled Ronald toward the first room available. He pulled the patient's folder from the door and entered the small room.

The patient looked suspicious at the sight of a kid in the room with a doctor but said nothing.

"Don't be alarmed, McDonald here is just my consultant."

The man stared at the timid kid who sat on the rolling stool with a red lollipop in hanging out of his mouth. The sight was just plain adorable. He was wearing scrubs. (Due to the wet clothes). The pants were rolled in a huge bulge at his ankles, the shirt hung down so low House had to tie it back with a rubber-band he'd conveniently found, a surgeon's mask was around his neck and a surgeon's hat was covering down to just above his eyes. (Also had to be tied back.)

"He isn't going to be treating me is he?" The man asked dumbly.

"Yes. He will be giving all of the medical advice here. He is ten times the doctor I'll ever be." House said his eyes widening dramatically.

The kid just stared, lollipop poking out his cheek.

The man shifted uncomfortably and looked at House with pitiful eyes.

"So, Doctor Ronald what BE the diagnosis?" House asked in a childish voice.

"Ummm… butter."

"That your final answer?"

"That is what makes him better."

"Ah. My colleague here believes that you're treatment is butter. What is your ailment kind sir?" House said in a British accent.

"My throat's been hurting for several days, and I've had a slight cough."

"Dr. Ronald?"

"What does your cough sound like Mr.?" He asked sucking in the saliva that gathered around his cherry sucker.

"Like a heave almost."

"My GOD! That is this close," House held his index finger and thumb barely and inch apart, "To being a heave. But only almost. What to do Dr?"

"GIVE HIM BUTTER!" he yelled smiling.

"Butter. The doctor says it. I repeat it. You take it." House smirked. And let the kid walk out of the room before he turned back. "Little Dayquil will clear that sinus problem RIGHT UP." He said in a game-show host like voice.

The man looked absolutely confused but nodded as the two 'doctors' left the room.

--

House opened the door to Cuddy's office letting Ronald walk in. "That was fun."

"Glad _you_ thought so." House muttered looking around for Cuddy.

"She's not here."

"Gee, captain obvious, what gave you that idea?" House walked around Cuddy's desk, "She wouldn't leave the door unlocked unless it was something important." He said to himself.

"Maybe she had to pee." Ronald said jumping on the couch.

"Maybe she had a emergency meeting."

"OH oh! Maybe she went dancing."

"Or she went to the cafeteria for some food."

"Or she met a man and got married and had a bunch of kids." The kid said pulling at the shirt of the scrubs.

"Yes, in a couple of hours she left New Jersey and had an entire family. That's believable."

"You started the game. I was just playing."

"What's with you and games?"

"Dunno."

"Right."

House sat down at the desk chair and rolled up to the computer screen. He tapped the mouse so the screensaver left and a window came up. He clicked on it.

Victoria's Secret website popped up and House swallowed. The stirring below caught his attention and he realized he had had only three Vicoden that day. That went to the back of his mind as he focused on the hot pink lace teddy that was shown on the screen. He smirked and shifted a bit in his seat.

"What's wrong Elvis?" The kid asked looking over at House.

"Underwear." He murmured.

"Underwear? Like Spiderman!?"

"No, like…pink." His throat was dry.

"Pink? You wear PINK UNDERWEAR?! That's weird!" The kid giggled.

"Yeah." House agreed, not paying attention.

He felt like he was changing. He didn't get sweet around kids, he didn't get well…aroused…the way he was now about Cuddy. This kid was getting to him.

The door opened and the kid looked up slightly alarmed. House stared at the screen trying to picture Cuddy in the little red number that was below the pink teddy.

"Hi, Ronald." Cuddy said smiling.

"Hello." He muttered shyly. To tell the truth he was not familiar with all of the attention that had been given to him today.

"House." Cuddy said looking over at him on her computer her eyes narrowed, "What're you doing."

He finally looked up, realizing she was in the room. His face was straight, "Nothing."

"Why are at my computer?"

"Watching Barney."

"Interesting. Mind if I watch with you?"

He let out a pleased sigh, "That would be…" He sobered quickly, "Awful. I'm trying to learn." He pushed back the seat of his chair and…ahem…rearranged himself before standing up. His cane was placed in front of him as he stood still.

"Right. Well, is there any particular reason you guys are here?"

"He wanted to give you something."

The kid nodded.

"What?" Cuddy asked.

Ronald pulled something from behind his back and Cuddy's eyes widened.

"His name is Sammy."

"It's a spider."

"I put him in a jar so he couldn't get away. I even poked-ed holes in the top so he could breathe."

"Wow." Cuddy looked genuinely grateful. "That's very sweet of you Ronald." She knelt down in front of him and raked her fingers through his hair. He handed her the jar and she put it on her desk.

"You guys want come over for dinner tonight?" She asked after a moment.

"That's so sudden Dr. Cuddy. We hardly know you." House said in a southern drawl.

"I have some cartoons on DVD. My niece comes over every once in a while. I could cook up something and he could watch cartoons." Cuddy was serious. House's eyebrows rose a millimeter.

"Ah, but what would the adults do?" He asked, considering the situation.

She walked over to him slowly and leaned close to his ear, "Where you want to go with the kid. Give him up to adoption or keep him…"

House's eyes were closed, expecting something totally different to come out of her mouth. The opened abruptly at her sentence and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I want to!" Ronald yelled from the couch. "Elvis? Please!"

Cuddy's rose an eyebrow and House glared, "Fine." His short reply was followed by, "Come on." To the

kid.

Cuddy stopped them quickly, "Around seven?"

"Yeah, sure." He mumbled.

He rose from the couch and Cuddy laughed out loud. "Um, House?"

"Yes?"

"What's with the scrubs?" She smiled.

House looked down at the kid staring at him.

"His dream is to be just like me."

"Ah." She laughed and the kid waved at her.

Ronald punched House in the side, "Say 'bye' Elvis!"

House turned and winced, "Bye." He muttered and the kid grabbed his hand. \

"See you tonight." Cuddy said after them.

TBC


	4. Dating, Fighting and Fleeing

**A/N: Reviews are making me happy. 'Tis why I am going so quickly with this story. Thank you.**

**This contains angst. Hopefully you enjoy and sorry that this chapter is shorter than the rest. **

**---**

"You should wear this." Ronald grabbed a dark blue silk button-down that was found in the depths of House's closet and handed it to him.

"Why?" He asked combing his fingers through his hair, "This is not a date."

"Yeah." The kid smiled, "You just wanna look pretty."

"Guys don't say pretty. We say 'rugged' and 'handsome'."

"Pretty." Ronald looked down at the silk shirt and then looked back up at House.

"Fine." He grabbed the shirt and swung it over his shoulder. "What else?"

He hated, dreaded, and loathed admitting that he was looking forward to tonight. He would never EVER even utter it toward Wilson, he wouldn't hint it toward the kid, he would barely even admit it to himself.

Ronald handed him black pants he found in a drawer. "There."

"How is it that you are a six year old kid and you're better at this than me?" House asked pulling the shirt from his shoulder.

"I'm five."

"Yeah, yeah." House muttered opening the door of the bathroom and stepping inside. "Silk? I don't even remember getting this shirt."

"It feels nice…like…butter."

"What is it with you and butter?" House voiced through the door.

"Butter…is good."

"It's fattening." He groaned as he pulled his pants on.

"It's good."

"Whatever."

Ronald watched as the door opened and he smiled. "You look funny."

"You picked it out." House looked down at his form.

The shirt fit snuggly so he left a few buttons undone at the top. The pants were tight but not too tight and he actually looked…good- to him anyway.

"I like it."

"You said it looked funny."

"Good funny."

"Alright, pick out what you want to wear."

Ronald grabbed his bag and pulled out several things. A comic book, a portable CD player, a stuffed dog, a book, and a Barney DVD. Finally, he got down to the clothes. He pulled out a red shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"These?"

"Lovely." House said straightening out his shirt in his closet mirror.

"You didn't even look." Ronald pouted.

House looked at him then at the clothes in his hands, "Lovely." He repeated and went back to his shirt.

"I want to wear one of your shirts."

"Their too big for you."

"I want to wear one of your shirts." He insisted.

"Fine. So long as you don't cry on me again."

"Mk." Ronald went to the closet and rummaged through the clothes until he picked out a red and black striped shirt. "I want this one."

"Put it on."

He went into the bathroom and put on his jeans and oversized shirt.

When he came out House had his leather jacket on and keys in hand. 6:45.

"You should shave."

"No." House said quickly.

"Alright…but Lisa would like it if you shave."

House laughed a dry laugh, "I'll bet."

--

The two of them stood on Cuddy's porch staring at the door when Ronald broke the silence.

"Do I look good?" Ronald asked putting a hand on his hip and turning around.

House smirked, "Damn good."

"You look damn good too." He smiled.

House reached up and pushed the doorbell. They heard her footsteps then the door was opened.

"Come in." She said cocking her head slightly and smiling at Ronald. "Did you let him dress himself again?"

"Yes. Freedom is what it's called." House said limping through the door.

"FREEDOM." Ronald said slowly and deliberately.

"Yes." House nodded.

"Let me get your coats." She said holding out her hands. House pulled off the leather jacket and Cuddy was momentarily speechless. House looked good.

Ronald pulled his jacket off and handed to her, it caught her out of her reverie and she motioned for them to go to the living room.

House sat down on the couch and Ronald pulled himself up beside him. "I think she likes you." He whispered into House's ear.

"This is not a date." He said very quietly and sternly.

The kid sat back down and put his hands in his lap. "When are we going to eat?" He asked.

"Soon." Came Cuddy's voice from behind them. "I made an Italian dish- is that okay?"

"Fine with me." House mumbled.

"Damn fine." Ronald said getting House a glare from Cuddy.

House smirked and got up from the couch. Cuddy put a hand on his shoulder "It'll be done soon but its not done now. Wait."

House muttered incoherently but sat back down.

--

"If you want Ronald you can watch TV now." Cuddy said sweetly.

"Mk." He stood up from the table and ran into the living room.

"I don't know what you are thinking, House but this kid cannot stay with you." She said quietly with a sigh.

"I realize that Dr. Cuddy." He said rolling his eyes and taking a drink of the wine she'd served with dinner.

"Then what are you going to do?"

He paused, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know." He breathed out in a whisper looking down.

He was vulnerable. A 'House' kind of vulnerable but Cuddy had never seen him like this nonetheless.

"You want to keep him don't you?"

"No," He offered too quickly, "He's…different."

"And you can't take the fact that he understands you? Or do you want him to?"

"Understand me? He's eight."

She shook her head, "House, he gets you…. Unconsciously, he gets you more than anyone. He knows how to get things out of you. Things that were, before he came along, long lost."

"Like?"

"Happiness." She muttered gently. "House, today is the first day in a very long time I've seen you this…happy. Not once did you take a pill around me, I asked Wilson and your team…you've been, God forbid, having fun."

"Fun is not a stable ground for parenting."

"You're not his dad."

"His dad didn't want him." He pointed out.

"Yes" She nodded, "And you get that. How that feels."

"No," He muttered, "I have to go." He said standing up from the table.

She grabbed his arm, "You have to be open sometime. Whether you like it or not, Ronald is on your shoulders now and you have to make the decision. No one else."

"I have to go." He repeated not looking her in the eye.

She pulled her hands back and shook her head slightly.

"McDonald, let's go." He said roughly.

The kid looked up at him with a confused face but followed anyway.

--

"Sleep." House uttered the first words since they left when he walked in the door to his apartment.

The kid nodded sadly.

"What?" House asked to his long face.

"You're angry." He whispered.

House looked up and let out a breath. "You sleep on the couch." He said ignoring the child's statement.

A tear rolled down Ronald's cheek but House didn't notice he limped to his room and slammed the door.

--

Drink.

House needed a drink. His throat was dry as hell and he wanted something.

He pulled himself from the thrown blankets and sheets and limped his way to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet, grabbed a cup, and filled it with water. He took a drink and looked into the living room. He noticed there was something missing. Ronald's suitcase. His brow scrunched up and he limped into the room. He wasn't there.

Ronald was gone.

--

"Hello?" her irate, tired voice came through the line.

"He's gone." House said urgently…with worry.

"Who's gone? House?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes and sitting up in her bed. She looked at the clock and saw the time. "House! It's three o'clock."

"Ronald is gone." He said slower and louder. He put a hand to his forehead and sat down on the couch, "I made him run away." His voice was small, broken.

Cuddy was worried, shocked, and confused at House's tone. "Why?"

"I…ignored him. I was mad. I…" He broke off staring into space…thinking.

"House, calm down I'll be over there in a minute." She said standing up quickly and putting a robe on.

"I'm not…worried," He said unconvincingly. He had to keep face.

"I know." She said, not wanting argue with him. She hung up the phone and threw it on her bed, slipped on some random shoes and pulled on her winter coat. She left quickly and didn't look back.

--

The knock at his door startled him but he limped over confidently and opened it, letting Cuddy in.

"Where was he last?" She asked looking around his apartment.

"Beside the couch. I just…left him here." He said sitting down again.

Cuddy sighed and sat down beside him on the couch. "I thought you didn't care." She said gently.

"I do." He muttered, almost inaudibly.

"Hey," she reached for his arm, "We'll find him."

--

"_I love you, you love me…" _Ronald's sob rang out in the air, "_We're a happy family…with a great big hug," _He sat down on the ledge of the roof of House's building, "_and a kiss from me to you." _His feet were hanging off and he was kicking the side of the building gently, "_won't you say you love me too?" _He smiled into the cold winter air at the end of the song. Snow was falling steadily making it hard for him to see anything through the white haze. He was cold, and wet. He looked down at the shirt House had lent him and let another sob out.

No one wanted him.

--


	5. Discoveries and Sleep

A/N: Reviews are nice. Thanx. This chapter is a bit short but I had to stop…'tis late. Enjoy. AND REVIEW. Yay. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

"I'll check around the building, see if anyone heard anything." House said standing up abruptly.

"I'll…check outside." She said, dreading what would come if he were to go outside.

House simply nodded and left the apartment.

He first knocked on the door beside him. The older woman in curlers and a robe opened the door after several loud bangs.

"Oh…So, it's you that comes knocking at my door at three in the morning?" She said angrily.

"Just wondering if you've seen a blond kid?" He put his hand up, "Yay high, long shirt, blue jeans and a bag with him?"

"No, I have not. Can I go back to sleep now?" She asked rolling her eyes.

" Sure." He said overly enthused slamming the door behind her. He heard her muttering curses and walked away quickly to the next door.

--

Cuddy walked outside into the winter air and pulled her jacket closer to her frame. She looked back and forth before she stepped out anymore. House's car was parked close and that is the first place she looked. Empty. She sighed and started walking down the street for a sign of anyone who might have seen him.

--

House was on the fifth floor and was about to give up when he realized he hadn't checked the roof. It was a small chance a five-year-old would be up there but he checked anyway.

The elevator took him up to the very top and when it opened he got a gust of cold air that was still lingering in the hallway. He opened up the door at the end of the dark hall and was hit with another gust of air. He walked out onto the snow-covered roof and looked around. He saw a figure in the distance and limped as far as he could to get over to it.

"McDonald." He yelled.

The kid ignored him.

"McDonald!" Louder.

He turned slightly.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked when he got close enough.

Silence.

"McDonald, I'm sorry." He said with the most sincerity he could.

The kid turned all the way around.

"You ignored me." He muttered

"I was angry."

The kid looked off the side of the building. He watched the snowflakes fall from the sky and to the ground below.

"Nobody _really _wants me." He said quietly to the streets.

House limped over to him with the aid of his cane and sat on the ledge beside him. He grabbed the kid's chin and forced his face to his. "I do." He replied with tenderness in his voice he had only used in certain circumstances.

"Really?"

"Really."

"It's cold." He said smiling.

"Yes, yes it is. Very cold. Let's go." House said grabbing the kids' hand.

--

Cuddy was sitting in House's apartment after looking for almost an hour. She felt defeated. Completely and utterly defeated.

The door swung open and Ronald came through quietly. Cuddy practically jumped out of her skin at the sight of him.

"Ronald." She said gently to mask the urgency that had been welling up in her since she got the call.

His head was down and he looked tired. He walked to her and sat down on the couch beside her. Cuddy was ecstatic she put a hand through his hair and pulled him into a hug. "You really scared me."

He smiled up at her and she smiled right back.

"He was on the roof." House muttered as he walked into the home moments later.

She let out a short laugh and hugged the child again. "I'm so glad you're okay." He smiled.

House looked at the two for a moment before heading toward them.

"I'll get blankets for the couch." He stated, feeling out of place at the moment.

The extra blankets he had kept for Wilson were in the front of his closet, much to his advantage. He grabbed the white comforter and blue pillow for the kid and shut the door quickly.

Cuddy helped him set the couch up for Ronald and when they were done Cuddy tucked him in.

--

"I'm so sorry." She said several minutes later when they left for the kitchen to get coffee.

"For what?" he asked over the still hot coffee that was in his grasp.

"For making you mad and…for everything." She offered sincerely.

"No need." He waved his hand. "It wasn't…" He trailed off deliberately so he wouldn't soften.

"I know." She murmured over her coffee before taking a sip. "But at least you found him."

"Yeah."

"Well, it's…really late. I should get going." She got up from the table and put her cup in the sink.

"Or…or you could, you know, not go." He said a bit awkwardly.

"Invitation?" She smirked.

"Bribe. Coffee." He pointed his head in the direction of his cup.

"I already drank it."

"Late bribe, but a bribe nonetheless, it still counts."

"I'll stay. But you don't have a guest room…or extra bed."

House looked down at her point. "My bed _is_ big."

"Enough for the both of us?" She said meaning platonically.

"Big enough for…yes, the both of us." He uttered into his cup as he took a last gulp.

"It is snowing pretty hard outside." She said looking toward the door.

"Yes. It would be terribly dangerous for you to get out in that…blizzard." House said with a smirk.

"It wouldn't hurt anything." She said nodding.

Her resolve was breaking, his voice, his eyes. It was probably a con but she was still weakened by it. It was the blue. Blue; blue eyes with the slight glint of mischief in them.

--

"Your bed is comfortable." She sighed as she stretched out onto the fluffy mattress.

"Yes." He simply said lying down on the other side.

"I could've went home House. This wasn't necessary."

"Yes, but you are already here. Now what would be the point of leaving at four o'clock in the morning?"

"I guess there's not one."

"Right. Now sleep."

She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of his bed and his body enveloping her. She hadn't been in bed with a man for at least a year and she felt pathetic. It was comfortable and warm and… nice. It was nice. She would've never in a million years believed she would use the words House, comfortable, nice and warm in the same sentence but it was. It was nice.

--

House rolled over in dark and saw the glow of his clock. Five o'clock. It had only been an hour since he had lain down and he drifted off for only a moment. This had been the longest day he'd had in a while. Ronald was great. He would never say it out loud but the kid had changed him. Even only slightly, he had changed him.

Its not like he'd go into the halls of the hospital singing show tunes anytime soon but Ronald made him feel better. He had taken maybe four Vicoden the whole day and that was definitely an improvement. He was having…fun. He was getting guts, guts he had never thought he would get around certain people. Speaking of the certain people that he was thinking about, she happened to be lying next to him.

He felt different about her. Yeah, sure their relationship was full of bantering and yelling on a daily bases. Flirts floating in the thin air, meaningless looks and attitudes that are thrown into the open. Only when they're together. It felt better than with Stacey. He was closer with Cuddy then he was with Stacey. They met one night, had a quick lay, and moved in together a week later. He'd known Cuddy since college and she meant more to him then he'd admit.

She let out a low sound and that caught House's attention. He realized she was just making herself comfortable. He smirked slightly and watched as she relaxed back into the pillow. He stared at her as she slept and wondered how long he could pull it off. His head was on his hand, which was held up by his elbow. He looked as if he should be a male model.

Her eyelids fluttered and she muttered something quietly. He caught something that started with a 'W'. She rolled onto her back and repeated what she said, louder this time. "Why are you watching me?"

He cleared his throat. "Something on your face." He said pointing at his as an example.

"Right." She smiled blinking her eyes.

"No, no really it's right there." He pointed at her cheek.

"Where?" She asked on a sigh, going along with him.

"Right there." He said getting irate. He put his finger on her cheek and pulled it back.

"Hm. I'll get right on wiping that off." She said rolling over from him.

"Seriously, Lis- uh Cuddy." He quickly corrected himself, "It's on your face…it might be something serious. Dangerous."

"Something toxic is in your bed?"

"I don't know…I haven't washed these sheets since the day disco died."

"God. I should be more repulsed by that." She said rolling her eyes.

"Probably." He murmured laughing slightly.

"There is nothing on my face, go back to sleep House."

"Mk."

TBC


	6. Waking up, Peeing and Being Late

**I'm tired. Soooo tired.**

**don't own**

"Elvis." House heard a whisper, "Elvis." It was louder this time and there was shaking on his arm. "Elvis." The voice insisted. House opened his eyes laboriously and looked at the clock. 5:02. He was never going to get any sleep.

"What?" He groaned, voice hoarse with sleep.

"I have to pee." He whined.

"Then pee." House said rolling over.

"I don't know where the bathroom is…" He said, then paused, "I don't want to go alone."

House groaned loudly and pulled himself up into a sitting position. He looked over at the sleeping form beside him and realized Cuddy was going to be late for work. For some reason he remembered her mentioning she got up at four forty five every morning. It made him slightly nauseous to know that she did that _willingly. _He smirked and lifted his sitting form until he was on unstable legs.

"Come on." He groaned feeling his own full bladder.

Ronald grabbed his hand and led him into the hallway outside his bedroom. House pushed the kid toward the small room to the right. They got into the cool bathroom and House looked at the kid expectantly. "Well…do your business."

"I don't…"

"Don't what?"

"I don't…like it when people watch."

"Mk." House turned around leaning his head against the frame of the bathroom door. He was tired. So tired. He listened as the kid did his business…it was the only thing he could do. The toilet flushed, House turned and saw Ronald pull his pants up. "Wash your hands." He muttered.

"Why?"

"Germs." He mumbled with his head against the mirror.

"Germs?"

"Deadly, flu inflicting germs."

Ronald widened his eyes.

"Okay, their not deadly…but you throw up. A lot. Wash. Your. Hands."

He stood up to the sink. House noticed the kid's dilemma when he didn't move. He reached down and picked the kid up by his waist. Ronald turned the faucet on and placed his hands beneath the running water. After he lathered and rinsed his hands House put him down and gave him a towel to wipe off the remaining drops.

"Now, sleep." He said grabbing the kid's head and pointed him to the couch.

"I'm not sleepy." He said looking up to him.

"Yes, yes you are. Now go." He muttered and pushed the door to his room open.

"I'm not. I don't want to go."

"Would you like some cheese with that whine? Go."

He pouted but made his way to the couch quietly. "Hey." Ronald looked up at the tall man.

"Yeah?" He asked in a whisper.

House kneeled down painfully beside him. "Anything you want, we can do it tomorrow."

"Can we go to the zoo?" He asked practically jumping off of the couch.

"Sure. Like I said…Anything you want." He smirked slightly and caught himself…he was getting soft. He pulled himself off the ground and limped back to the bed.

--

Cuddy was still asleep when House entered the room for the second time that night. He looked over at the red glowing numbers. 5:15. He needed sleep.

His weight dipped the mattress when his knee rested on top of it. Cuddy shifted slightly and turned over toward him. Her eyes were still closed. He let out a sigh of relief and pulled his body into the bed and under the covers. He let out another sigh and turned his body to get comfortable. Sleep overtook him quickly.

--

Cuddy shifted and opened her eyes sleepily toward the glow of the clock. She sighed and closed her eyes again only to have them shoot open along with her body catapulting up. "I'm late!" She shouted, startling House from his slumber.

"What?" He asked groggily.

"I'm LATE!" She yelled again.

"Calm down."

She was pulling the covers off of her quickly and searching the room for the clothes she wore the day before.

House cleared his throat, "Calm down." He said a little louder this time, which caused Cuddy to look abruptly his way.

"calm down?" she asked scoffing at him.

"Yes. It's where you lower your voice and get that murderous look off your face." He explained patiently.

"I run a _hospital_." She hissed

"I know. I work there remember?"

"Hospitals are important." She continued ignoring him.

"Yes, yes they are. But it is not going to fall apart without you there." He said in as a hint.

"So what? You want me to stay here and take care of Ronald?" she asked sarcastically.

He looked at her pointedly and her smirk dropped off of her face like a bag of bricks.

"You want me to stay here and take care of Ronald?!" She practically screamed at him.

"Well, not _just _you. I'll be there too." He proposed

"No, absolutely not." She shook her head furiously, "I will not be forced to take of a child that you brought in here."

"I-" he started

"NO! House, this is ridiculous. I didn't want to come here in the first place and you sitting here saying you want me to baby-sit for you is not only ridiculous it is completely absurd. You have to do this on your own." She ended grabbing her jacket from the floor.

"Just look at him. How cute he is." House bribed getting up from the bed.

"Stop." She said pulling the said jacket over her shoulders.

"His big blue eyes, lightly freckled face, the way his hair is perfectly askew." He pouted to her.

"One hour." She sighed after a bit of hesitation.

"One hour is perfect." More time for him to think of ways to get her to stay longer, he decided.

"One hour." She whispered to herself putting her purse down in the place she had found it and stepping out of her halfway on heels.

--


	7. Bubbles and Bathwater

**Here we go. The latest installment of ELVIS HOUSE woot. (Woot is not part of the title.)**

**Okay. Last time on Handsome Awkward's **_**Elvis House**_** I was tired. Now I'm not. Which is a good thing. I'm actually getting to update this story.**

**I work nights and go to school during the day, which sucks, ergo me no get to writey. **

**Anyway here we go.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews you have so graciously given to me. Makes me happy. **

**(I never expected this story to give me this much inspiration.)**

--

"Elvis!" Ronald yelled practically jumping onto the bed. He crawled into a standing position and started jumping up and down on top of House's stomach. He groaned and pushed the kid off of him to where Ronald bounced twice and landed near his feet. Ronald pouted and crawled up House's body roughly. He kept crawling up the tall man's frame until he was millimeters from his face.

"I want to see birds." He whispered.

House opened his eyes and almost jumped out of his skin. "Jesus! McDonald, you are going to have to be more subtle with your approaches." He said pushing the kid to his right. How many times had he gone to sleep this morning? Jeez

Cuddy wasn't in his bed and he was beginning to feel regret and total miff in his chest. He stood up and pulled the kid by his shirt and out of the room.

"You smell bad. How long has it been since you took a bath?"

Ronald shrugged. "I don't know." He smiled up to House.

House grimaced, "That is so gross." He whined leading him to the kitchen.

Ronald giggled and followed him. House stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him. Cuddy was standing at the stove with HIS tee shirt and boxer shorts on. He wasn't angry, no, just…surprised.

"Morning."

"It's noon." House said sitting at the table, followed by Ronald copying his every move.

"And you were still asleep when I woke up again, so I decided to make breakfast."

"Breakfast?" House asked incredulously.

"Brunch."

"So that's where they got the name!" House said with no enthusiasm as he rested his head atop the palm of his hand.

"You hungry Ron?" Cuddy asked flipping the pancakes in the skillet over.

He nodded his head ferociously.

"Good, 'Cuz there is a lot here." She smiled.

House felt his stomach growl and was relieved by the aroma coming from the plates placed by the sink with breakfast food stacked on them. He sat back and enjoyed the fact that someone other than Wilson was cooking for him.

"Eggs over easy." He mumbled into the coffee cup she had so graciously handed over to him.

"Done." She said a little too chipper for his taste.

"What's with the new 'tude dude?" House asked taking another gulp and feeling more awake.

"Just…woke up on the right side of the bed I guess." She said with a smirk.

"Whatever. Just cook my breakfast woman." He said slamming his hand down on the table.

Ronald followed along and smiled as his small palm hit the table just like House's.

"You're teaching him bad things."

"On the contrary. I've been teaching him good things in a bad way." He asked incredulously.

"Right, what was I thinking?" She asked scraping the over easy eggs onto a plate and adding bacon, biscuits and gravy with it.

She handed the plate to House who took it greedily and dug in before the plate even hit the table.

She did the same with Ronald who copied House's every move.

--

Cuddy had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV when Ronald and House had gotten back from the store. Ronald held a Twix bar in each hand and House was stuck carrying the bags.

She shifted on the couch when she heard the door kicked shut but didn't open her eyes.

"Shhh." Ronald said tip toeing past her.

"What?" House asked.

"SHH! She's sleeping."

"Hasn't she had enough sleep today?"

"I don't know." He shrugged and bit into the chocolate bar.

"You are less than helpful you know?"

"Whatever." He sighed and sat down at the kitchen table with a loud thud. He lifted his arm to straighten the one-size-too-big shirt and practically shoved his armpit into House's face.

"Mary mother of God! You stink." He practically fell backwards at the smell.

"I do not." The kid shouted offended.

"Do too. You could kill a herd of elephants with that rank."

"Could not." He frowned.

"You think I'm joking? Go rub your armpit on Cuddy see if her eyebrows burn off." He said holding the bridge of his nose.

"Fine." He said getting up from the table only to feel himself fly backward and into the grip of House. He held him out from him and led him to the bathroom only to shut the door loudly and sit Ronald up on the counter.

"Take your clothes off." House commanded turning around and twisting the knobs on the faucet and rolling up his sleeves. He made sure the water was lukewarm before he put the plug in.

Ronald did as he was told and took off his clothes. He smelled them and shrugged his naked shoulders.

House turned around and picked him up by his abdomen, not wanting to get close to the anything else. He lowered Ronald into the water and stood up straight.

"Alright, soap." He pulled open his cabinet and grabbed the bar of soap he kept just in case his body wash ran out. Grabbing a washrag House dipped it into the water and lathered up the cloth. Ronald watched in awe as bubbles cumulated on the rag.

House rubbed the kid's chest and back; he made sure the soap was getting to the worse smelling parts. The water was getting dirtier by the second and House grimaced at the sight of it.

Ronald looked up at House. "Can I have bubbles?"

"You have bubbles right here."

"Bubble bath."

"I've already ran the water." 

"I just want some bubbles." He said gently.

House sighed loudly and pulled the plug of the tub. He waited until there was barely an inch standing in the tub and poured a large amount of his Axe body wash into a glob straight below the faucet. He turned the water on full blast again and the two of them watched and waited as the bubbles filled the tub.

--

House was covered. Soaked to the skin. Bubbles in his hair, on his face, his arms and torso.

Ronald was laughing and splashing him only to get splashed back at the same playful rate.

Before long the entire bathroom floor was covered in puddles of bubbly water, the toilet seat had foam rolling off in big globular drops, and the walls were dripping with water and soap. House was lying in the floor beside the tub when Cuddy opened the door.

"What are you two doing-" Her eyes widened at the site. More bubbles than water was in the tub and Ronald was smiling widely, only from his shoulders up was showing. House sat up slightly and looked up at Cuddy.

She couldn't help but smile at the looks on the their faces.

"I'm going to clean this up." House said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Cuddy just nodded turning away from him.

"I will!" He shouted and looked back at Ronald. "I think you're clean."

"Someone's at the door." Cuddy called from the living room.

"Get it." He said and picked Ronald up with a towel. The headed into House's room and he threw the kid onto the bed and went to his drawer.

--

After he got Ronald dressed with the clothes he had taken from his suitcase they both headed for the living room.

House saw the stuffy man sitting on the couch and hesitated for a moment. "Hi." He simply stated.

"Mr. House." The man said quite cheerfully.

"Dr." House corrected.

The man looked confused.

"Dr. Gregory House." He stated again.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just read you're name in the lobby. Had no idea you were a doctor. Impressive." He nodded stiffly and stood up to shake hands with the doctor.

"Yes. Impressive." House repeated suspiciously. Cuddy grabbed Ronald's hand and led him into the kitchen.

"We should let the adults talk okay?" She said in an almost solemn tone. He nodded and followed her.

"I'm Edward. Edward Johnson."

"Nice to meet you." House said dryly.

Edward ignored the tone. "I've been called here by David Brent. He seems to be missing…his son." The man looked around the apartment, clearly in search of the boy he had seen only seconds ago.

"Look. The man didn't want the kid. He left him on my doorstep in my apartment and I had nothing to do with it." House stated sitting down.

"You took in a kid without anyone's permission. You had no adoption papers, no tests run to see if you were his biological dad, nothing. You were going to keep him illegally."

"He's been here for one day." House practically shouted, "And let me get something straight, you're telling me that a man who didn't want a motherless child that was his is going to what sue me? I fed him, bathed him, clothed him and entertained him." House said getting angrier by the second.

Since when did he start defending children?

"Oh, Dr. House. He's going to do a lot worse than sue you. He's going to get his kid back and have _you _arrested."

TBC


	8. Arrested

**This chapter is short. But I think it has some good huddy in it. Review and tell me what ya think! **

**Thanks for all of the comments so far.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my chucks. I love my chucks.**

**--**

Arrested.

The word rang in House's ears.

"I'm not going to be arrested for doing the _right _thing." He said quietly.

"You broke the law." Edward smirked, "You do the crime, you pay the time." 

"And just how many years is it for giving a kid a place to live?" House asked standing back slightly.

"You may have thought you were doing the right thing when you invited this child into your home," 

"Ronald." House glared.

"Ronald, Into your home. He is not your kid though."

"He is not my kid." House agreed, "But I will not let someone looking for only money take a five-year-old off of my hands like he's a bargain chip."

The man was about to object when House held his hand up.

"You are going to let someone who left this kid by himself take care of him? And you think that is a wise decision?" 

"He wants his child."

House widened his eyes over-enthusiastically, "Oh, he wants his child, I was under the impression he wanted money, my bad."

"He has a right to his own kid."

"Listen. He didn't want him. Ronald was in tears when he showed up on my doorstep and now he has a good home."

"I've done some research Dr. House." 

"He has only been here a day, how could you have possibly done research?"

"You're on Vicoden I presume." The stuffy man said.

"Yes." House simply answered.

"And you take them regularly."

"First of all, I do not have to answer to you and second of all you couldn't have known that when you didn't even know I was a doctor. That's the bold letters on my file." He said getting more annoyed.

"You are in no shape to take care of a kid."

"Oh and this baby daddy is?"

"You haven't even met the guy." 

"And you haven't met my fist, you're about to unless you get the hell out of my apartment." House stated standing his ground.

"You won't be hearing the last of me you can guarantee that."

House rolled his eyes and watched as the middle-aged man left his apartment quietly.

Arrested.

--

It's not like he's never been arrested before. He's been in jail and had handcuffs on him but he had never been in trouble for…helping someone. It made him nauseous.

He heard Cuddy before he saw her. She sat down on the couch and patted beside her.

"What happened?" She asked gently.

"He's threatening to arrest me." He smirked, not believing the situation that had just happened.

Cuddy's eyes widened. "House, he can't do that."

"He has proof that I'm on drugs, I'm not the biological dad, I've already got records from god damn Tritter, the kid has only been here for a day and there is nothing I can do to change that."

"He's happy here."

"That doesn't matter. David wants his kid back."

Cuddy frowned and stood up.

"You don't give up House. You work until the brink."

"No one is dying." 

Cuddy went into rant mode, "That kid is going to die if he goes back to the father that didn't want him House! He's going to treat Ronald badly. You won't let that happen. I know you. Whether or not you believe me it's true. You do things for the right reasons. You may not be helping anyone but yourself but you get things done. This is an entirely different situation in which you actually give a damn and I'm not going to let you stand by and act like he means nothing to you."

House was silent for an entire minute before he looked down and looked back up, "Where is he?" 

"I put him to bed. I didn't want him hearing any of this." She muttered calming down.

House looked at her for a long moment and she shook her head slightly, "What?" She asked, he said nothing. "House what are you-mmggff." His mouth crashed over hers in a desperate claim. He pulled her head to him by the back of her neck and wrapped his other arm around her waist pulling her against him. She vaguely heard the sound of wood against wood as House's cane dropped to the floor. He pulled her back stumbling slightly as they fell onto the couch. Their tongues danced and their hands groped before Cuddy pulled back, gaining her senses.

"We…can't do this." She said standing up and straightening her blouse.

"Yeah. You're right. Um…" House looked around. His face was flushed and he was breathing erratically.

"I- I should go." She said looking for her coat. 

"No, don't…do that. Just I'll…I'll watch some TV." He said huskily and trying to calm himself down. "You…I'm sorry." He said sheepishly.

She sat down beside him.

"I _am _attracted to you." She said quietly. Almost as if it hurt her to say it.

House glanced sideways at her and smirked, "So, if this was somewhere else, at a different time…you wouldn't have pulled back?"

"If this were somewhere else and at a different time…You'd be screaming my name." She smiled.

He smiled as he bowed his head into his hands.

"I feel like an idiot."

She had never been on this side of his emotions before. It calmed her to know that the bastard she spends time with every day was actually a human. He wasn't shedding tears, but he showed a slight outlet. A glimpse of a momentary weakness. It comforted her.

She leaned over close to him and kissed him on the lips gently. "Don't. I just don't think now is a good time for either of us."

He nodded.

"Let's figure out what we're going to do about this situation." He stated gruffly.

"Yes, let's."

TBC


	9. Literal Drunken SEX

yay for me. i updated! woot

don't own

--

Rain pattered on the glass of House's living room window. Ronald was sound asleep in his bed and he was accompanied by Cuddy on his couch.

"'Nother beer?" He asked with a slight slur to his voice. He was getting drunk. And it felt good.

"I think…I think we should slow down." She replied with a small hiccup.

"I think we should speed up." He smiled broadly and pulled out his big guns. Vodka, scotch and his personal favorite…whiskey.

"Woah. Slow down there. I think you're trying to get drunk and forget about everything." She said confusing her self a bit.

"Nope. I'm just drinking to drink and get drunk by drinking." He smirked at her bewildered face. "Cheers for my ass being on the line…" He frowned, "Only when I do something right."

She looked at him sadly then smiled. "I know! We can play a game." She said with excitement. "Get'chur mind off of the troubles."

"What game?" He asked settling back into the cushions of his leather couch.

"Strip truth or dare."

"Strip truth or dare?" he asked then considered, "Okay. Rules?"

"If you don't do the truth you have to take off one article of clothing. And if you refuse to do the dare plus the three add on dares the darer gets to tell the daree which clothes to take off for each dare he refuses of the four."

"Mk."

"Alright then. Let's get started."

Cuddy crossed her legs and turned toward him excitedly. "Okay. I go first. Truth or Dare?"

"Are you gunna be like this the whole time 'cuz I'm not sure I can take you jumping up and down like a… kangaroo."

"Truth or dare?" She asked frustrated.

"Truth."

"Do you…like me?" She slurred out slowly and with a giggle at the end.

He thought for a moment then turned his head away. "Yes." He answered quietly and simply. He turned back to her, "Truth or dare?"

"truth."

"Do you sleep in your underwear?"

"Yes."

"What colors?" He asked, eyes widening.

"Ah-ah-ah. My turn. Truth or dare?"

He decided to go for a dare this time.

"I dare you to…go without alcohol the rest of the night."

He shook his head.

"Alright. Take off something." She smiled. He reached for his socks and slid them off in mock seduction.

She shook her head with a smirk on her face.

--

The game continued with mild questions and pointless dares until Cuddy was in her thong underwear and her scarlet red blouse, and House was down to his jeans, which were low on his hips.

"Truth or dare?" House asked with a deeply drunken voice, having taken a drink every time his turn ended.

"Dare." She didn't even hesitate.

"I dare you to…kiss me." He smiled. She blushed slightly, but didn't give in due to her drunken state.

She leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Just as she was falling back to the couch House followed on top of her and his face fell inches away from hers.

"That was _not _a kiss." He stated unsatisfied.

He leaned in and captured her lips with his. Some movement was involved and he ended up between her legs, pelvises pressed snugly to one another. Cuddy let out a short whimper as House's hips rolled into hers. The exploration of his mouth was delicious. She tasted the raw whiskey melded with mints, cherry lollipop, Vicoden and the unique flavor of just House.

The movement was heated below the belt. Thrusts were met and groins collided. Their kiss broke as House devoured her neck. He licked and bit his way up the column of her slender throat until he was behind her ear. Her sensitive skin. Her breathing became erratic and she forced out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Her hand gradually slid down his naked torso until she reached the leather of his belt and unbuckled it as quickly as she could. She shoved his pants down but was incredibly gentle with his wounded leg.

Her breath was leaking out in small moans and tiny whimpers. His gave the occasional groan as she pressed her hand somewhere sensitive. She at his waist where his boxer briefs still gripped his hips and shoved her hand inside deliberately grabbing onto his swollen member. He let out a harsh gasp and thrust involuntarily into her hand. He stopped all movement as the wave of pleasure hit him. His hands left her sides and grasped the arm of his leather couch. Cuddy cupped his straining erection with great care and was moving her hand gently from base to tip and back again.

Her thoughts consisted of Stacey's understatements on how good the sex had to be and how she could get him inside her quickly. He buried his sweat-covered forehead into her neck and continued what he had started. He bit into a particularly sweet spot of hers and her grip on him tightened. The intensity rose as he let out a ragged breath.

He pulled back and pulled her hand away from his throbbing member. She frowned with disdain until she watched him sit back on his haunches and reach for her shirt. The buttons were already loose so he simply pulled the blouse from her shoulders, with her help of course, and threw it into the growing pile beside them. His fingers grazed down her stomach and to the band of her thong where he then pulled the skimpy underwear down her unending legs. She looked up at him with a drunken smile and wriggled her hips slightly making him gulp down a breath.

She smirked and reached for his shoulders, grabbing on and pulling him down. Her lips went to his ear and she licked behind it until he shuddered in her arms. His groan rang out into the empty living room. Her hand shot up and covered his open mouth as she licked and nipped her way down his neck. He bit into her palm gently making her jerk slightly.

She pulled back slightly only to haul herself up and tried to flip them over. House lost his balanced and landed with a bone rattling collision to the hardwood. He let out a gasp and paused for a millisecond until he reached up and pulled her lips down to his.

Their bodies moved to the intensity in the air. His rough thrust upwards and her tender yet heartfelt thrust downward to meet his. She realized that his underwear was still on and decided to remedy that by abruptly sliding down his body in a catlike movement. His eyebrows rose and he looked down with his hands raised in the air. She pulled the briefs from his hips and down his legs, not noticing the scar and off his body.

She climbed back up him and her hips levitated over him teasingly until he adjusted himself and plunged into her making them both moan and clench. She gave him a look that made his blood hot and he grabbed her waist and plunged deeper this time. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she climbed higher and higher with each thrust. His breathing was harsh and short bursts of warmth were littering her face. He pushed and groped until she was seeing stars. Her moans became faster and fewer in between and his became more erratic and focused. He plunged deeper with every thrust until she practically screamed out only to bite into his shoulder instead. He held her head close to his shoulder as she repetitively bit into it. It was going to leave a mark but House was too caught up in the moment that he couldn't care less.

Cuddy's moans were getting louder and more ragged as pleasure, pure raw pleasure, took over her. She felt the adrenaline through her veins…she felt she could do anything.

He kept his thrusts fast and just hard enough to rack her body with intensity.

Their breaths mingled, mouths latched onto each other as they came hard and fast. House's head buried itself into her neck. She jumped slightly when he pulled out, placid, and rolled over against the bottom of the couch.

He gasped in his post-coital air and stared at the ceiling. He heard a few giggles from Cuddy's side of him and glanced over.

She turned her giggles into a full-blown laugh.

He rolled his eyes, "That bad?"

"Ex-extremely incredibly…perfect." She said between laughs.

"I can see that by the way you're laughing at me."

"No, not at you…I'm just…I'm thinking about how ridiculous this is…"

"Wow. And just when I thought I couldn't feel any worse."

"No! I mean…it's you and me." She smiled at him.

"Right…"

"I never thought this would happen." She smiled.

"Well, personally I'm glad it did."

"That's 'cuz your drunk." She giggled.

He smirked, "Yes, I am."

"Goodnight Greg." She smiled.

"I'm not sleeping naked on the floor." He grunted.

She pulled him by his hand and onto the couch, helped him get his underwear on as well as hers and lay on top of him snuggling against his neck.

"Like I said…goodnight Greg." She mumbled into his collarbone.

"Goodnight…Lisa." He said to the ceiling as he let sleep come over him.

fin.

888888

888888

8888'

88888

888888

888888

888888

till next time :)


	10. I'll be Here

**Yes. I have updated. I am very excited about it and you should be too. woot**

**Don't own.**

**Chapter 10**

He awoke to the press of a woman's chest to his. He groaned lightly and stretched out under the woman. She moaned slightly and pressed closer to him sending a shiver down his spine. She leaned into him and shifted slightly. He looked away and back again when he realized that it was his boss was above him…naked. She was completely naked and pressed to his naked body. He smirked and relished in the feeling of her skin pressed against his.

Granted his head was pounding he didn't look away from her closed eyes, her slightly parted lips. He was completely engulfed in the sensation. He hadn't felt this kind of…dare he say, tenderness, in a long time. Her eyes flickered slightly and she opened her eyes completely. She yawned and looked into his face. Her gasp was barely audible but he felt it. Their eyes connected and he smiled at her. She couldn't look away. The intensity in his deep blue eyes…it made her shiver.

"You…Did we?" She asked in confused bewilderment.

"Well, that looks obvious." He said trying to gesture to the two of them under the covers.

"That doesn't… How could we have? Ugh…" She groaned and pressed her hand to her head in agony.

His smile quavered slightly and he looked almost timid when he asked hesitantly, "Is…Are you alright?"

She looked down at him, her gaze softening, "Judging from the aches, it was worth this horrific headache." She smiled at him.

He reached up and out from under the blanket that covered them and ran his fingers through her haphazard hair. She leaned into his touch gently and his smirk returned.

"Cuddy, I don't want to act like someone I'm not…or change for that matter. I'm not going to change. I'm always going to be this guy." He started.

"Yes. I realize that." she said, confused.

"I just…I want to…I…I lo-" The banging at the door made House stop abruptly and look toward the direction of the consistent knocking. He gently pushed her from him and sat up. His clothes were lying in the floor next to the couch so it was very easy to get to them. He pulled his jeans from under her underwear and pulled them up over his hips. Cuddy was staring in awe at what he was just about to say. He pulled the shirt on and got up from the couch. His leg ached as he limped across the living room.

He unlocked the door and opened it only to find the jackass that threatened to arrest him.

"Well, welcome back. Want some coffee? Maybe a foot up your ass?" He asked dryly.

"Yes, your humor frightens me sometimes." The man said dully.

"What do you want?" House asked leaning against the frame, "It's 6:30 in the morning."

"I do realize that Dr. but I wanted to come by to warn you. You have until the end of the day to return the child."

"His name is Ronald." House said glaring at the balding man.

"I don't care what the kid's name is. I want him back in his fathers hands by the end of the day."

"Excuse me if I scoff at your attempt to get "the kid" back."

"I'm just explaining the repercussions of your actions."

"No, you are forcing me to get rid of Ronald, which I will not do until you give me proof that this man will actually take care of him and not make him do all of his dirty work. God knows what he does in his free time. Can you say drug dealer?" House asked exaggerating his facial expressions.

"Listen, Dr. House, I will not take this mindless abuse from you. You have no right-"

"Oh so now I don't have the right!" He practically yelled as he shut the door so as not to disturb Ronald or Cuddy.

"No, you don't. You are convicted of kidnapping and I'm not going to stand for a smart mouth on the man who took someone's son."

"I did not take him! He came up to me saying his dad didn't want him."

"Who am I going to believe? You or the man who has lost his son and is going into depression."

"You should believe me because the other guy is a dick who is conning his way to get a kid and some money? His mom is dead. Give the kid a break and don't let him go to the man who abandoned him."

"I'm terribly sorry…You are going to be very sorry if he is not in David's possession. Do you understand?"

"I am literally shaking in my socks." House said staring at the back of the large man's head as he exited House's building.

He sighed and leaned against the frame of his door. Once he got his anger under control he opened the door, stepped into his apartment and shut the door gently.

"Everything okay? I heard you yelling." Cuddy said concerned.

"He's not backing down. Ronald is going to have to go." House sighed again, disgusted with himself that he couldn't make the man feel inferior.

"No, we can fight this."

"No we can't. Lisa…it's over."

"House! You don't give up. Ever. It doesn't matter if the puzzle is too difficult. You always find a way. That's who you are."

"Here we go with the 'you can do it' speech. Cuddy I'm not going to get arrested because this guy wants his son back and I wont give him to him. I can't do this. Not if it is going ruin my life."

"You are going to actually let Ronald live with a man you have never met, who left the poor kid on the street? You're not going to give a damn about him?" she was getting angry now.

"I never said that." He yelled standing up straighter than before.

"Well you practically are. That's a bull shit response and I'm not going to let Ronald go back to him. I'm sorry, I'm at least going to fight for him."

"Fight for him? What the hell do you think I've been doing all this time?"

"I'm not sure you're acting kind of pathetic."

"Pathetic? How am I acting pathetic?"

"You're giving up so easily. You don't do that! I can see it in your eyes, House, you actually care about this kid."

He ignored her statement and fell onto the leather couch sinking into the cushions and grabbing the remote from the arm of the seat. He clicked the TV on and sat back deeper into the couch. Spongebob came on loudly.

"I can't believe I'm actually holding it in my hands…I should return it. Or not. Hahaha." Spongebob's loud voice made Cuddy angry.

"is that Mermaid Man's belt?" Squidward's voice came through. Cuddy lost her temper and grabbed the remote from his grasp, turned off the TV and threw the remote against the wall.

House watched as his remote shattered across the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled not noticing Ronald standing cautiously against the frame of the door, a small bear Cuddy bought him in hand.

"Wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? You're acting like a complete asshole!"

"No, I'm not! I'm acting responsible."

"Being responsible would be to keep Ronald and fight your best fight to keep him. Being responsible would be to actually give a damn what happens to him!"

"I do give a damn. I care…I care about him. More than I thought I would. He is exactly what I needed okay? Does that make you feel better?"

"Then why are you letting him get away so easily? Why are you letting him get taken away by a moron?"

"Because I don't know what else to do." He sighed out after a long pause. His head fell into the palms of his hands and he groaned in the silence. "It's just all falling apart."

"Wrong. It's going to be better."

"How do you know?" He asked looking up and into her eyes.

"Because I'm here. We can get custody."

House scoffed. "And how are we going to do that?"

"By telling them we're married."

TBC


	11. Angry words, frustrated comments

VickyB: I do agree with you. After reading that I see that the believability is faltering. And as you said you work in child care. I don't know much about it. It's just an idea I came up with but I would like it if you gave me some more information on it. I was thinking about redoing the first chapter anyway so I could probably fit this in somewhere, maybe this chapter…or mention that he did say report it. I guess I'll have to figure something out. If you have any other suggestions my email is or just leave a review. Thank you for the constructive criticism, it really does help a lot.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

--

"What?" House asked eyes widening practically out of his head.

"Marriage. We can convince them that this is a good home for him."

"It is a good home for him…I feed him, give him a place to sleep, humor him, and I definitely don't abandon him."

"Right. I know that, but they don't."

"I get that _Lisa."_ He said looking at her incredulously, "But I don't understand why a lawyer has the right to conjure up some crap that he doesn't even know about. He can't get into my personal files."

"He could've glanced at something, or asked someone something."

"Yes, but to bring it up in the court? No. That's bull."

"It is. But listen Greg he's bullheaded, not going to take this lightly."

"Why don't we just report his father?"

"And say what? I think that this man, whom I don't even know, is emotionally abusing my fake son?"

"When you put it like that…" He rolled his eyes, "Tell them that his father abandoned him."

"Do you think that they are going to believe a guy who apparently has a very good lawyer over a presumed drug addict."

House genuinely looked offended, which surprised Cuddy. "Wow." He said quietly as he sat down.

"I…I didn't mean it like that."

"No you're right. We should just give him back to his damned father. Maybe he'll be better there."

"You know that's not true." she said regretfully.

"Just…maybe you should go. You'll be late for work." he stated looking at her angrily.

She just stared. "Right." She whispered grabbing her coat.

He flinched slightly when the door clicked.

----

"what's going on?" Ronald asked pulling himself up on the couch beside House, who had his head in his hands.

"Nothing you should worry about." House said trying to look reassuring.

"I don't believe you." He stated simply.

"Smart kid." House muttered sitting back against the burgundy couch.

"Who was that, that you were yelling at?"

"Just a guy who knows your…your dad."

"My dad?" He questioned a little uneasily.

"Yup." House nodded stiffly.

"What did he say?"

"Things that you don't need to be worried about. Don't you have to go to school or something."

"Probably." he nodded. "I don't know."

"We should get you enrolled somewhere…I'll look into that…It's only seven, go get dressed." he said standing up and grabbing his cane.

---

The phone call didn't last long. He had gotten an answer from the Board of Education and explained his situation. They were pretty good about it so he could bring Ronald in this morning.

At least one thing was going right this morning.

"Let's go kid, you have to be there at eight." House called toward the bathroom.

"I'm ready!" He shouted as he ran into the living room with jeans and red Spiderman shirt.

House smiled slightly, "Great, let's go."

Ronald seemed excited. House was glad.

He grabbed Ronald's hand and led him out of the apartment and to his car. Once he saw that the kid was safely in his seat with his belt on House walked around to his side. He opened the door and dropped his cane in the back. Once he sat down and started the engine he could tell that someone was behind them.

"Damn it." He sighed.

He opened the door again and stepped out. Using the side of the door for support he walked to the back of his vehicle.

"What do you want?" He asked truly frustrated.

"I just want you to agree." The man said leaning against the front of his car.

"I can't." House said angrily. "And you know it just as well as I do. That man…that man is not good for him."

"You can't truly believe that you have a positive affect on that kid do you?"

House glared at him, and if looks could kill the man would be flat on his smug face by now. "His name is Ronald." Came House's miffed response.

"Whatever. You can't do this Dr. House…keep him. You know better than that. You should've reported him the day you found him."

"I agree. But I didn't."

"I see that. You should be sent to jail."

"We've established that. But I'm going to fight for him. I'm telling Child Services today. Don't you worry about that." House said and turned around.

"I'd worry about what you've got at stake doctor." the lawyer said smiling and getting into his own vehicle.

House rolled his eyes and got into his car for the second time that morning. He revved out of his parking space angrily and looked over at Ronald.

"Nothing to worry over. I'll figure all of this out." House said mostly to himself.

Ronald just nodded.

----

"I'll pick you up at three." House said as he led Ronald through the halls of the large elementary school. Princeton's best for his kid. House slightly shuddered at the thought.

They were finally in front of the kindergarten door that the principle had given directions to. It had been easy, enrolling Ronald. And it was a slight relief that he didn't have to have him there when he dealt with his problem.

Ronald looked scared.

"You nervous?" House asked looking down at the small child.

He nodded.

"Don't be. I think it'll be a good experience for you." it was tough for him to be reassuring in the first place, but when he had this burden hanging over his head, it was even harder.

"Bye Elvis." He said hugging House's left leg.

"Bye." He muttered letting Ronald get into the classroom before he turned away.

He lingered a little longer before he started walking again.

---

He walked into the doors of PPTH with a scowl on his face. Nothing out of the usual. He glanced toward Cuddy's office taking it all in before quickly turning back to walk toward the elevators. He sighed sadly and pressed the button of the elevator to his floor.

When he finally arrived in his office he sat down heavily in his comfortable chair. He turned to his computer screen and clicked on one of his games. As soon as the black screen came up and "play game" showed up on the screen in white letters he got bored. He sighed angrily and hit the exit button with fierce.

He stood up abruptly and grabbed his cane to head out the door.

Cuddy's door was close, how his feet led him there he would never know but he had to say something to her. Anything at all.

He opened her door dramatically and closed it just as dramatically. She looked up slightly startled at the man standing in front of her. She took all of him in and glared at him once she was done.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

"I need to talk to you." He said sitting down in front of her.

"Talk." She rolled her eyes and put down her pen.

"I'm going to call the adoption agency. Or Child Care. Anything. I have to get this fixed." He said putting his head in his hands.

She looked at him sympathetically. "Where is he?" she asked more gently this time.

"School. I took him to kindergarten today." He said into the palms of his hands.

"Good. That'll show that you actually care about his education…his well being. House, you should've called them before all of this happened."

"Do you think that I don't realize that?" he asked suddenly looking up.

"I think you thought about it but realized that he meant more to you than you could've actually admitted."

"Since when did you become the psychoanalyst around here?" He asked trying to cover up a smile.

"Since you became naive to the fact that this kid loves you. Whether you like it or not he is your friend."

"Well, friend is not enough…I have to take care of him. And I'm not sure I can do that. Take that responsibility. It's bad enough that I'm not his dad, and I'm going to get busted for just that…but I can't take care of a child, Cuddy. This is hard."

"It is. And you're vulnerable…otherwise you wouldn't be in my office spilling your guts." She walked over to him, and behind his chair to rub his shoulders, "you have subjected yourself to change. He has changed you." She said and leaned down close to his ear. "It's a good change." He smirked slightly and leaned into her breath.

"I haven't changed…I just…I can't let this kid get booted out of a good home into a home where his dad doesn't even care if he exists." He said a little out of breath.

"It'll get better. If we fight we can keep him." She said soothingly.

He smiled, "We?"

"Yes, Greg, we." She stated mockingly.

"Well, we sounds good to me." he admitted turning to her and kissing her chastely on the lips.

It'll all get better.

TBC


	12. Office Heat

_Paragon Dragon- I appreciate it, though I'm not so sure where it is actually going…: ) I'll work it out._

_Glicine- Don't worry, it's here! I'm glad you enjoy it._

_Arcadia1328- I'm glad you really love it._

_Inu-midoriko- Why, thank you. That inspires me._

_Scheggia- My little fateful reviewer, thank you. : ) of course she would never leave House alone. _

_Akanan- Well, I'm very glad you took the time to read all the way through it, and liked it at that. Go you!_

_Sans Amoure AKA S.A__- Well, thank you. I agree, it is fiction, but I figured if I needed to get at least some reality in it. Thank you for being behind me…means a lot._

_Cryingblacktears- Of course I'll update soon. _

_Queen S of Randomness 016- things are looking up for him. It'll get better as the story says._

_Breezy93- I sure will keep it going._

_Socrgrl14- Well we will just have to see now wont we: )_

_Critical Blues- I am very glad you liked it, and hopefully you got my IM about the earlier chapters. I do enjoy you're reviews though…I love your writing and it is an honor to get such great reviews from you._

_LosingTrack- Glad you loved it._

_and for anyone else that i didn't mention-- I am very VERY grateful for all of the reviews that you guys have given me. Makes me smile.._

_Disclaimer- _

_Don't own._

_---_

She turned away from his kiss slightly, knowing that it was going to lead somewhere that it shouldn't. Especially in her office.

"Don't." he muttered grabbing her neck and pulling her closer.

"House…we're in my office."

"And the door is shut…the blinds are shut." He smiled into her lips, "It's like you were expecting me to do just this."

She pulled back from him and smirked at his ability to make crude humor at a time like this. She walked backward and turned to lock the door. He smiled wickedly.

"I knew you'd come around." he said gently as he stood up slowly.

She walked over to him, wiggling her hips just slightly. He reached out and grabbed her hip possessively. She leaned into him. He nipped at her forehead.

"I knew it." He whispered with a smile on his face, "you can't keep your hands off of me."

She pressed her hand to his chest and pushed him back onto the couch into a sitting position. She smiled at him suggestively and lowered herself to his lap, straddling his legs. He moved his hands to her hips once again and pulled her impossibly closer to him. She made a happy noise and grinded herself against him. He moaned gently and pushed his face into her neck. Her teeth grazed up and under his jaw, as he pushed his hands under her shirt.

She gasped at his hot hands on her increasingly warming skin. Goosebumps found their way to the surface of her taut stomach and she grasped at his shoulders desperately. Before she knew it her shirt was over her head and in the floor and her bra was being worked on.

"What is this, welded on?" He asked on a small whine.

"It's a classic clasp." She giggled. "Need help?"

"No." He muttered, annoyed. After another moment of working the 'classic' clasp it popped off.

"I think you got that off quicker when you were drunk." She laughed.

"Shut up." He said grabbing her breasts tenderly, watching her squirm and enjoying the hell out of it. She arched her back into his touch, "Jesus, House! Do you bake or something?" She asked grabbing at his hair and pushing his face into her chest.

"A little eager are we?" He mumbled into her cleavage.

She smirked and pulled his head back kissing him fully on the lips. "Shut up and lick my breasts." She said huskily.

"what a way with words." He said quietly, delving into the flesh before him. His teeth nibbled on her right nipple and she gasped pushing his head closer to the tenderness. He gently flicked it with the tip of his tongue, then flattened his hot tongue in a long lick that had her shivering in his arms.

He rubbed his calloused hands up and down her back in a grip that made her warm deep within. She pressed herself closer to his erection, rubbing shamelessly over the denim. Her skirt had long been over her waste and the only thing that was covering her was the small red thong.

House sighed happily as he switched to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. She moaned deeply pressing herself harder, if possible, onto his growing member. He pulled back abruptly and grunted loudly. His gasp, the hot breath on her skin made her writhe in his arms. His mouth went to her collar, then up her neck and to the back of her ear. His nibble made her shiver. She felt overloaded with pleasure.

He gripped the zip of her skirt between two fingers and pulled it down with some difficulty. The scrunched material stopped the zipper from going down any further. He mumbled frustrated and she laughed softly. He looked at her with a sideway glanced and she knew what was coming. Her hands quickly went to his on her hip, "You will not do that." She said sternly.

"Oh, what? This?" He asked pulling on the seam of the skirt and hearing it rip slightly.

"House! I have to wear this the rest of the day!" She said angrily. He pulled back with mock sympathy.

She smirked and stood from his lap leaving him unsatisfied. He recovered quickly when she grabbed them him of her skirt and pulled it down. She smiled at him and wriggled her hips slightly, he smiled appreciatively and reached out his hands, she smacked them and went to her thong. Once it was pulled down she climbed onto his lap again. She giggled slightly when he grunted happily. Her hands went to his belt as he bit at her neck, "No marks." She mumbled into the side of his head.

He bit a rather sensitive part that made her jump her teeth clamped on his shoulder and she sighed out when he started to lick the tender area.

"God, you and your mouth." she said on a long sigh. He smirked into her neck and kept nibbling and tonguing, as if she were some kind of delicious dessert.

His belt was finally pulled out of the loops and his jeans were pushed down off his narrow hips. She grabbed his boxers next and looked right over the scar. But she gently grazed the puckered skin as her fingers pulled the elastic hem of his underwear down to where his jeans had landed. She hooked her foot between his shins, where his pants and underwear were, and pushed them completely off, they got hooked on his converses and she giggled as he tried kicking his pants off.

"Damn high-tops." he said disgruntled.

She smiled again and pulled his button down over his shoulders. Her hands went straight for the bottom of the tee shirt under it and she pulled that off as well. He was gloriously naked under her, except for the Chucks and Jeans at his ankles.

She laughed out loud at the picture in front of her. She kicked off her heals and knelt down in front of him, untying his shoes and peeling off his socks.

"Probably not a good idea to get completely naked…what if we're caught." He said widening his eyes with mock exaggeration.

She shrugged and swiftly untangled his pants throwing them somewhere over her shoulder. She sighed at the naked body in front of her, eager for a repeat of the actions from the night before. She smiled and crawled up his body- his hands reflexively went straight for her hips. She settled on top of him and he sighed at the heat that was surrounding his cock. She moaned a little too loud and he covered her mouth firmly with the palm of his hand. She was rubbing against him, soaking him with her juices and trying to get enough friction to get her off.

He moaned quietly when her tongue came out and licked the center of his palm. He pulled his hand back and gripped her hips once again.

His thrust was slow and gentle, making her sigh contentedly as he filled her to the brim. He was covered to the hilt in the velvet soft grip of her muscles and he was extremely aroused. He felt as if he was going to explode. Her slow movements made him cry out lowly, a long drawn-out groan.

His thrusts sped up and she was bouncing on top of him- a movement he appreciated in the greatest. He watched as her breasts bounced with her body and couldn't take it anymore, he threw his head back on another moan. His head rested on the back of the couch and the veins in his neck were standing out in exertion and pleasure, he was on the brink of all control. She watched him, as he lost himself in pleasure and it practically drove her insane, she couldn't hold on any longer.

Her head fell forward on his shoulder and she bit into the top of it muffling her load moan. He held her head in place as her orgasm hit her in full blast. She gripped him tighter making him swell but he wasn't quite there yet. His administrations became faster and more urgent. His breaths coming out in pants, groans, sighs, and hot air. He thrust into her faster and harder until he was just about to lose it . Her hand gently traveled south until she was just above their joined bodies, her thumb pressed into him and he let out a deep groan and tensed up considerably.

She watched him lose himself and couldn't help but feel a sense of great pride that it had everything to do with her. She kissed his neck and moved up to her lips. His breathing and heartbeats became normal. He completely relaxed in her arms and she felt another sense of pride roll over her like a wave.

Things were going to be alright.

TBC

Ronald was not in this for a reason ---all adult content you sickos.


	13. We Need to Talk

A/N : I apologize profusely for delaying this story….I've gone blank. If anyone has any suggestions for the next chapter I would definitely be pleased to use your ideas.

--

"So Ronald, what is the answer?" The young teacher with her hair tied in a tight bun and glasses falling down to the tip of her nose asked.

"ummm…two?"

"Great. That's right. One plus one is two. One star for our new student." She smiled brightly and took a golden star off the packet and onto the board with all the students names.

Ronald smiled triumphantly.

--

"What would that make him?" Cameron asked spinning a pencil through her thin fingers.

"His dad? Maybe he adopted him." Chase said nonchalantly.

"Right, House adopted a kid because he cared about the child's feelings…maybe…maybe he decided to become a priest." Foreman said over exaggerated.

Cameron and Chase unanimously rolled their eyes.

"Or maybe he found him on his porch step and couldn't get rid of him…" House said swinging his cane back and forth on his forefinger. "Case?"

"Nothing right now." Foreman said shifting uncomfortably at getting caught.

"Good." He closed the door to his office and they heard the click of the lock echo through the office.

"Is it me or did he seem to be…." Cameron started, searching for the right words.

"Glowing?" Chase asked almost horrified.

The three stared at the office door dumbfounded.

--

"Then, she asked if I knew the answer and I did! I told her it was two and she was like 'Great job Ronald!' I got it right." He explained in a high-pitched proud voice, to House who was limping along beside him toward his car outside the school.

"Really?" House asked monotonously.

"And then, when we went to lunch a kid shot peas right out of his nose! It was sooo awesome." the girlish giggle from Ronald made House smirk.

"No way, peas?" he asked to amuse the child.

"I know! It's unbelievable!" House smirked again.

"That's disgusting." House opened the door and let Ronald inside.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" House frowned slightly at that as he sat down behind the wheel.

--

He repeated his story to Cuddy the second he ran into her office. She smiled and even laughed out loud during some parts of it.

Word for word…the kid had a gift.

"Do you mind watching him for a bit? I need to call somebody back…got a message."

She looked at him worriedly and nodded.

"Want any gum?"

His excited answer was the last thing he heard as the door fall shut.

--

"Mr. Johnson, You called?" House asked sweetly when he was clear from everyone…on the roof.

"Dr. House, no need to be sarcastic."

"Oh, But sir. I'm not being sarcastic…please, what was the importance of the message?"

He heard the man sigh over the phone and felt a small sense of superiority that he could get the man annoyed so quickly.

"This has gone too far Dr. House."

"Listen Mr. Johnson I am not going to let this go without a fight."

"Great. But don't say I didn't warn you."

--

"And then, when we went to lunch a kid shot peas right out of his nose! It was sooo awesome." Cameron smirked as the little kid sat at the end of the table in House's chair. He grabbed the newspaper that Foreman was reading and propped his feet on the table.

Chase laughed out loud. Foreman smirked at the kid's forwardness.

"You know, Elvis reads the paper like this." Ronald smiled.

"Elvis?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, the man with the cane…" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The group exchanged humored glances at one another.

"You mean House?" Chase asked.

"No." He stated simply, "I mean Elvis."

"McDonald." House practically yelled as he opened the door. "Come on."

He looked up from his paper and tried to jump up and out of his chair, only to land on his stomach. He pulled himself up quickly and ran toward House.

"What's going on?" He asked trying to keep up with House.

"We have to talk to Cuddy."

"Why?"

"You ask too many damn questions." House said gruffly and pressed hard on the elevator button.

"Sorry." He looked down at his converse clad feet.

House looked at him with a slight flash of guilt. _What is wrong with me?_

"Don't be." He muttered.

--

"What do you mean court?" She whispered to House with one eye on Ronald, sitting on the couch twisting a piece of gum around his finger.

"It's the only way I can do this…I don't know how else to get that bastard off my ass without getting legal custody."

"Well, do you need me? I mean, do we need a cover or something?"

House smirked, "Look at you, goin' all Alias on me…"

She smiled up at him, "Greg, what are we supposed to do about this? If they even glance at your record they're going to immediately refuse. You don't have a chance."The smirk fell from his face. "Gee, way to have faith in me."

"You know what I mean. Man with a cane, been alone for six or so years, dependant on Vicoden, drinks like a fish…."

"I get the point, _honey."_ he stated bitterly.

"This is a serious matter, we're going to have to do a lot more than sit back and pretend its going to turn out picture perfect."

"I get that. I'm not saying that! I just want…" He paused, looking down, he was afraid to let himself come off as even slightly vulnerable, " I just want him to…be with someone who…" he sighed, " Someone who understands."

She looked up into his eyes and questioned what he was saying.

"He's going to be fine. You're going to win and I'll do anything, House, anything to help."

_--_

_TBC_


	14. I Want You!

Sorry for the long update…on with the chapter.

Rant time:

Again, I am so sick of these Hameron shippers who think that the Huddy relationship sucks. It's not a bad one. Now I don't expect House and Cuddy to run off and get married, House all smiley and daddy-like, and Cuddy all "look at my two favorite people in the whole world!" but I do expect sex, and I do expect some kissin' and I do expect dirty innuendos about the 'night before'. I don't want mushy lovey-dovey storylines. Haven't we had enough of that with Foreteen? But I do want some action. I don't care if Cameron and Chase come back (But as long as their a couple and Cameron isn't trying to get into House's pants- that gets dull too people!) they were great characters.

I still don't like Cameron all that much but she is starting to get okay. But the whole 'I can't say no to House' was nauseating I wanted to throw something (anything) at the television because she was so pathetic!

Foreman bores me, like Taub said 'Happiest day of his life- saddest day of his life' he's a fucking robot. And Thirteen was interesting there for a while but her storyline got old too. They need to explore more with Taub and Kutner because I'm getting sick of the Thirteen's a lesbian, or she's bi, but now she's dying and now she's with Foreman but now she's not with Foreman, then Foreman accidentally almost killed her, but then she survived but House wanted them to stop dating, but they didn't, and then House decided to fire them but they didn't get fired---dear GOD help me it's so OLD!!!

The only storylines that haven't gotten old (to me at least) is the Cuddy and House relationship and House and Wilson relationship. Cuddy and House are not revolving their relationship around a KISS it was just a kiss and nothing else, they realize that and we won't know how it'll pan out from there. House and Wilson are getting closer and I love that and miss it. House is learning more about Wilson's brother and their becoming friends again. Thank God!

All of this leads to a bittersweet show. I love House and I always will,( I'm still a huge fan of Gilmore Girls even after the Lorelai/Christopher situation.) House is going to get better, give it time- you have to admit this was destined to be an awkward season when House supposedly 'killed' CB. Now all we have to do is give it TIME!

End of rant and on with the story…

I'm not sure how this goes, so I'm going to cut to the middle- this may not be how it works in a courtroom, but its how it works in Nicollette's (my) world.

----

"Dr. Gregory House, please state your case as the attorney asked." The judge said, glaring at the rude man who wouldn't quit mumbling and insulting.

"I found the little brat at my apartment door. I let him stay the night, he obviously didn't have anywhere to go. I don't know how he got there and it's not like I kidnapped him. He came to me. End of story."

"The 'little brat'? Dr. House your case isn't going to stand well if you refer to the child as a brat." The judge said with another dirty look.

"His name is Ronald." House said quietly.

"Just as well, it's not going to be in your favor if that is the way you treat Ronald."

"I don't treat him badly," He started, heated now, "Hell, I treat him better than that bastard who calls himself Ronald's father. I'm not going to sit back and let him go back to an abusive home!" House began to yell.

"Calm down and stay in order Dr. House." The judge replied.

"Any more annoying questions, your honor?"

"Counselor?" The judge asked.

"No further questions, your honor." The lawyer sat down and sorted his notes. House stood up from the stand and limped down to his own table.

He watched as the rest of the trial go on in a blur. He was losing- how the hell was he losing?

Ronald's dad was lying his ass off, House could tell, but he was still winning over the jury! With all his bullshitting, House knew he had no chance. This was going in favor of McDonald's father and House wasn't going to be able to save him from that hell. The one thing he actually cared about, the one thing besides medicine he was passionate about and it was being tugged out from under his feet.

House's lawyer then stood up and House looked up confused.

"We have Ronald coming to the stand to speak on his own behalf." The man said, gaining some shocked mumbles from the side of the room in the jury.

The little boy walked up to the stand wearing a shirt House had bought him that said in printed letters on the front 'Led Zeppelin is how I roll' and jeans. House's eyes widened but he said nothing.

Once he sat down and faced the crowd, House could see the nervousness on his face.

"Ronald," the attorney began, "a simple question is in order. Have you ever been abused by your father?" He asked with condescending kindness.

Ronald looked around, he looked closely at House, questioning. "Yes." He whispered.

"How?" The man asked looking at the boy intently.

"He…" Ronald looked at House and he only nodded at him, "he hit me sometimes. But only when I had been bad." Ronald finished quickly.

"With that, who would you choose to stay with."

"Elvis." Ronald said quickly and loudly with confidence.

"Elvis?" The attorney asked.

"Elvis House. I want to stay with Elvis House." He said smiling.

House's eyes widened at how much the kid really wanted to stay with him. He almost worried himself at the feeling in his chest. It was unfamiliar. He'd felt it before of course and he knew what it was but…he just couldn't believe it. He loved Ronald with all of his heart.


	15. The Kids are Alright

**I'm in such a writing mood right now that I have decided to continue with as many stories that I can. I want to apologize for not updating all of these and how long its been but I've been uninspired lately and very busy. No more excuses. I'm going to try to stay on top of all of this. I hope you enjoy and please don't hate me for taking so long to update. **

**This is the final chapter and I hope it ended satisfactorily. **

He won. They won. House won and he got to keep Ronald.

That wave of realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He just adopted a child. A human being is now in his care. House tried to comfort himself, thinking about how well he's done so far. But he also thought of the bad things. The strong words that were said, the tears that he made Ronald shed.

He didn't think of himself as a father figure at all. And now he wasn't even forced into becoming one-he volunteered. Even fought to become one. What was happening to him?

Cuddy found him sitting outside the courthouse on a bench staring into space.

"Everything okay?" She asked, trying to hide her satisfied smile because she noticed that he looked upset.

"It's fine. I won." He said monotonously.

"You don't sound fine. What's wrong?" She asked sitting next to him.

"Nothing." he stated simply and she knew better than to push him. Even though she's pushed before, this was a huge ordeal and she needed to let him have his space.

"Okay. I'm going to get Ronald and we'll be out in a second."

House gave a slight nod and let her go.

What has he gotten himself into?

He sat there, pondering the events. He kept thinking- that was his problem. He thought too much. Just as he was going into deeper and deeper levels of thoughts, Cuddy led the child of his concern toward him.

He forced himself to look up and seem like nothing was on his mind as Ronald practically jumped into his arms. He hugged House with all of his might and House sat there stunned. Ronald had never hugged him before. He let the embrace go on for a bit longer before pushing him off him gently.

Ronald looked up at him smiling. "I get to live with you?"

House nodded. "Yep, now let's go." His tone was gruff but Ronald dismissed it. Cuddy, however didn't let it go and made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

They drove to House's apartment with House completely silent and Ronald talking Cuddy's ear off. Telling her how awesome it was going to be to live with them forever, and how great school was, and he even asked about Sammy when he thought that the conversation had stopped for too long.

Cuddy answered all of his questions and listened with fervor and patience the entire ride, but cast sideway glances at House when Ronald paused for a moment or two.

Once they got to the apartment and Ronald got into a bath that Cuddy ran, she sat beside House on his couch as he stared blankly at the television.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." He answered shortly.

"Greg, you need to talk to me." She said sincerely, leaning in closer to him.

"I don't have to do shit." He said with a hateful undertone.

Her eyes widened at his animosity. "Fine. I'm going to cook dinner. You just sit here and stew."

House rolled his eyes and kept his spot, and his silence as she messed around in the kitchen. Ronald got out of the bath and got himself dressed. He walked into the living room and noticed that House was still not talking and it made him uncomfortable.

He sat on the floor near the couch and House looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked gruffly

"Nothing." Ronald said looking down innocently. He was scared of House when he was like this.

House softened a bit when he noticed the fear that seemed to radiate off of the kid. "You can sit up here." He said in a quieter tone.

Ronald looked up at him, questioning his sincerity. When he decided that it was safe to do so, he climbed up next to House.

After several moments of silence, except for the television and Cuddy cooking, Ronald spoke up.

"Elvis?" He addressed quietly.

House looked at him questioningly.

"Are you mad at me?"

House looked at him concerned, "No. Why?"

"You seem angry."

"I'm not. I'm just tired."

Ronald waited a few more moments, "Elvis?"

House sighed slightly, "What?" He asked, not looking at him this time.

"Can I tell you something?"

House turned down the TV and turned himself to look at him. "Sure."

"One time, I got water on the bathroom floor after taking a bath…and my daddy spanked me. He used a belt." Ronald was in tears now, " I asked him to stop, 'cause I was crying and it hurt but he didn't and it scared me 'cause he was so angry and he was yelling."

House stared at the small boy who was letting House in. Giving House information that was terrifying for him to remember. House paused momentarily and looked at him before reaching for his hand. He led him into his bedroom and picked him to set him on his bed.

House knelt down in front of him and looked down for a moment before asking, "Are you scared of me?"

Ronald nodded somewhat with tears still in his eyes.

"Do you think I'd do that to you?"

Ronald looked at him for a long moment before shaking his head gently.

"Good. I would never, ever, lay a hand on you. I get angry sometimes because my leg hurts and sometimes things happen that make me angry. I'm sorry that I have taken it out on you, I really don't mean to. I forget, sometimes that you are just a kid and you don't really understand what is happening. But in no way will I hurt you. Do you understand that?"

Ronald nodded. "Okay." he said gently. He moved to get up and House reached for him, keeping him in place.

"Can _I _tell _you _something?" House asked very quietly.

Ronald nodded paying close attention to the man in front of him.

House didn't hear Cuddy come to the doorway, she paused not realizing she had stepped into a private moment. She was about to turn around when House said something, almost too quiet to hear.

"My dad…he hurt me too." House said, not making eye contact with the boy.

Ronald cocked his head to the side, waiting.

"When I was your age, he used to scare me too. I was afraid of everything about him. I really understand what you are going through and that is part of the reason why I'm glad that we're friends. Man to man. I'm not going to let what happened to us, ever happen again. Okay?"

"Okay." Ronald said, grasping the seriousness of this situation. House reached up to wipe the tears off his cheeks and Ronald fell into House's arms.

Cuddy stood behind them both, with tears in her own eyes, before she turned away and waited for the boys to return.

As Ronald walked away from him he turned toward him, "McDonald…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." House offered quietly, not believing what he was saying and how much he genuinely meant it.

Ronald smiled wide, "I love you too, Elvis."

And with that, House somehow knew that he could do this. That he could make this work. That everything was going to be okay, no matter how hard it would become. As he stood up and limped out of his room, Cuddy came over quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. As she pulled away she kissed him with so much passion he thought he'd lose his balance.

When she let him go he smirked holding her by her waist. "What was that for?"

"You are the most amazing man I've ever met. That's all." She smiled widely and kissed him again. "I love you." She stated for the first time, making his eyes widen a bit.

He looked at her, deep into her eyes and smiled slightly. "You know I love you too."

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, letting her separate completely from him and headed into the kitchen where Ronald sat waiting for food.

The symbolism overtook him as he realized that he has a family. And he wouldn't change any of it for the entire world.


End file.
